Artorius, the lost Prince
by JennnyJ
Summary: Roughly based upon the children tale Anastasia. Guinevere and Merlin are searching for someone to pretend to be the lost Prince Artorius - in Ealdor they meet Arthur. But will they convince King Uther that it's his long lost son? Only time will tell. R&R
1. Prolouge

**Title**: Arthorius - the lost Prince

**Author:** JennnyJ

**About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time in the kingdom of Camelot,<br>__there lived a strong-minded King with his beautiful and caring wife.  
><em>_After three years of marriage, the couple was blessed with a son - little Artorius.  
><em>_The King and Queen watched with pride how their son grew more and more for each year that went and the family couldn't be any happier.  
><em>_But one day in the middle of May the kingdom was attacked by an evil witch and a fire spread through the castle – taking the life of the Queen.  
><em>_Now blinded by hatred towards all that was magical, the King did what he could to capture and kill those with magic, good as well as evil, and his hatred created him even more enemies than before.  
><em>_Many wanted to see the King suffer as much as they had suffered and it ended up with the now five years old Artorius being taken.  
><em>_The witch that had kidnapped the prince meant to kill him, just as her daughter had been killed by the King's men, but her motherly feelings stopped her and in deepest secrecy she left the boy at an orphanage, telling the woman working there that his name was Arthur.  
><em>_One week later the witch was haunted down by the King's men and executed without trial.  
><em>_The King would never stop searching for his son - but fifteen years later, when our story takes place, the lost Prince hasn't still been found._

* * *

><p><em><em>If you want to read more you know what to do - _leave a review._  
>Hugs, Jenn<p> 


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: Arthorius - the lost Prince

**Author:**JennnyJ

**About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>Arthur turned his head and looked back at the orphanage that had been his home for the last fifteen years, children were climbing on the very walls to wave him goodbye and he sent them a shivering smile.<br>"Where will you go Artie?" A young girl with long, blond hair came running down the path with tears streaming down her cheeks, as she stood before him Arthur sank down in the mud so that she could hug him.  
>"I don't know Elena", he whispered and stroke her hair. "Now, now – don't you cry, I will be fine. Trust me."<p>

The young girl nodded into his shoulder and didn't want to let go.  
>"Perhaps, one day, we will meet again", Arthur said before he gently backed away from her hug. "And I trust you will look after Leon for me?"<br>He glanced towards the gate where Elena's elder brother stood with his arms crossed, not wanting to show what he actually felt about his best friend leaving him behind at this God forsaken place.  
>"Yes I will", Elena said before she firmly told him to stay right there whilst she ran over to her brother, pulling his sleeve 'til he bent down so that she could whisper something in his ear.<br>Arthur watched with a smile how Leon nodded and opened the backpack which he always carried around and the smile shivered as he saw what he pulled up.

"Artie, Artie", Elena returned with a brown, scruffy teddy bear in her outstretched hand. "Sir Galahad wants to follow."  
>He couldn't take it, knowing that it was her absolute favorite teddy – he pulled a hand through his golden hair.<br>"But he will miss you terribly much Elena, why can't he stay with you?" Arthur asked when she put the teddy in his lap.  
>"This is a mission, right?" The young girl asked with wisdom far beyond her age. "And even though he will miss me terribly much this is his duty as a knight – to serve and protect you."<br>Arthur closed her in a hug and hid his face in her long, blond hair so that no one would see the tears in his eyes. "Thank you, m'lady – thank you."  
>Parting from her, he gently put the teddy bear in his backpack. "I hope we meet again, Elena."<br>With a last wave with his hand he turned around and walked away, swallowing his tears.

_At the same time, not that far away.._

"Father, it is me – Artorius!" The dark haired man pretended to embrace his long-lost father, tears filling his already watery eyes. "I'm home."  
>"Stop, stop, stop!" Gwen sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Valiant, right? I'm sorry pal, you're not too convincing."<br>She waved him off the stage before she leant back in the chair, sweeping the last of her drink.  
>"Merlin, I think it's best if we give in for today", Gwen turned her head and looked at the dark haired man who still clapped his hands at the performance he had just witnessed.<p>

"But why not Valiant?" He asked with a gesture towards the quite handsome chap. "What does Uther Pendragon care as long as he gets a son? This one is of heritage-material, don't ya think?"  
>"He wants no one but his son – <em>Artorius<em>", Gwen sighed and left the chair she had been sitting in the last three hours, wrapped a purple scarf around her neck and made her way towards the entrance.  
>Merlin swallowed the last of his tea, shouted good bye to Valiant, who still tried to realize that he hadn't got the role, before he ran after his colleague.<p>

"Gwen, wait for me!" He hurried through the door and his blue eyes searched the crowded street for her curly mess of hair. "Gwen, where are you?"  
>"I'm here Merlin", her voice came floating from a big carriage and Merlin nodded to the driver before he jumped up beside Guinevere who rolled over to her back where she lay in the massive pile of hay.<br>"It has been a month Merlin", she said and sighed.  
>Merlin lay down beside her and watched the peaceful sky as the carriage continued through town. "When will we find someone that can play Artorius? Our last one was a joke, really, I'm glad that Gaius even let us meet the king."<p>

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know Gwen, but we can't give up – think about all the money."  
>She nodded; both of them needed the award that was promised if finding the lost prince – one thousand golden pieces. Merlin could use his share to get away from this magic-hating kingdom and she, well, she just needed it to survive.<br>"Then", she said, closing her eyelids. "I suppose the only thing we can do is continue our searching."_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I know this one was really short but I'm not so good with long chapters - oh how I wish you could read my Swedish stories and see how I really write, because now my lack of knowledge when it comes to English words stops me from writing the way I use to.<em>  
><em>Anyway - if you want to read the next chapter (where the trio will meet for the first time) I suggest that you leave a review! I love you all for doing that.<br>Hugs, Jenn _


	3. Chapter Two

**Title**: Arthorius - the lost Prince

**Author:**JennnyJ

**About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>The darkness would soon fall over the kingdom and Arthur decided to set camp in a small glade surrounded by wild grown berry bushes.<br>Whilst he struggled to light a fire he tried not to think about the scary stories that his friends (well, friends and friends, the only one he could call his friend where Leon and his sister) in the orphanage had been telling him before he left – stories about bandits, witches and magical creatures.  
>"It's okay Arthur", he told himself as the fire finally grew bigger. "Nothing can harm you here."<br>With a yawn he put a last branch onto the fire and crawled underneath his thin, patched blanket.  
>"There is no such thing as witches or magical creatures", he said to the darkness. The bandits he didn't even dare to think about.<br>Beside him lay his backpack and you could see how this tiny teddy-arm was stretching out from the darkness of the bag, wanting to comfort his master.

_The west wing was on fire and a young boy with a mob of blond hair was running down the corridors, shouting for his mother and father.  
>A door burst open and the small boy was lifted from the ground, his body pressed against the bosom of his father – his face covered in soot.<br>"Mommy", the boy said. "Where is mommy?"  
>The father's face was twisted in tears and he didn't answer, just kept running towards the entrance.<br>The young boy saw the sadness in his father's eyes and kept asking for his mom, he wanted to know where she was, if she was outside waiting for them already.  
>Smoke from the great fire where hunting them down the many corridors and the boy got scared and his grip around his father tightened. Soon they ran through the entrance and the father sank down onto the ground, pulling his only son closer to his chest.<br>"Mommy, where is mommy?"  
>His father started to cry, shouting out his sorrow to the darkness. "She's dead. My queen is dead-"<br>Little did the father know that within a year he would have lost his whole family._

Arthur waked up with a scream, his clothes where all sweaty and it was with a pounding heart he got up and stumbled towards the ditch he'd seen the night before.  
>After cooling his face with the water he sat down on the ground and tried to forget about the horrible nightmare – it was always the same, the fire was haunting him down corridors he'd never seen before and a man he thought was his father covered in soot after trying to save his beloved wife from the evil flames.<br>Arthur rubbed his forehead and got to his feet, it was as if the smell of fire-smoke had got stuck in his garment, he should keep going.

Packing his things only took Arthur a few minutes and he was back on the road long before the sun had reached the top of the trees.  
>It was with wide eyes the twenty years old boy took in the beautiful landscape, he had never seen anything so enchanting as the golden fields and the summer blue sky above his head.<br>"Old Ms Spencer was wrong – there _was_ a world behind the great walls she held me captured behind all these years", he said with his arms lifted in the air as if he was a bird preparing to test his wings for the first time.  
>As Arthur stopped to get some water he saw a carriage coming his way, the farmer maneuvering the carriage looked friendly so Arthur stopped him with a shout.<p>

"Pardon me, farmer", he said and made a polite bow, just as he'd been taught by one of the Orphanage's servants. "Are you on your way to Camelot?"  
>"Sorry, lad", the dark-haired man said with a grin. "This carriage goes to Ealdor; perhaps you'd like to join me?"<br>Arthur returned his smile and thanked the farmer for his offer before he climbed up beside him – introducing himself simply as Arthur.  
>"I'm Matthew", the farmer answered and told the horses to continue. "What are you doing on the roads, anyway? You're no lawbreaker are you?"<br>"No, I'm not", Arthur said with a vague smile. "I've been brought up at an orphanage but as I passed my twentieth birthday I got too old for that place – Ms Spencer didn't want me there so I got kicked out - kind of."

He rubbed his forehead and chuckled softly. "Not that I would've wanted to stay anyway", he said with a look towards Matthew, he had his brown eyes focusing on the road. "The place was a nightmare, if it wasn't for some of the servants and for a few of my friends I wouldn't have survived."  
>There was a moment of silence before Matthew opened his mouth:<br>"My cousin had to leave her child at an orphanage when her husband got killed by bandits", he said with dark eyes. "And when she returned a few years later, knowing that she could take care of her now, the little girl was gone – placed in another family far away."  
>Arthur nodded, through the years he'd seen too many broken hearts for a lifetime to come – if he ever had to see the pain in the parent's face when hearing that their child been claimed by someone else, he didn't know what to do.<p>

They traveled the whole day without making any stops – Matthew said that the forest they were riding through wasn't safe enough to give them any shelter.  
>"We're soon there", the dark-haired man said as he recognized the surroundings. "I'd say we're there 'til the next meal."<br>Arthur just smiled, tired from not getting enough sleep the night before.  
>Soon they left the forest behind them and for the first time in his life, Arthur laid his eyes upon the picturesque village with the many rows of houses and fields of cows.<br>"It is beautiful", he breathed and stared at a group of colorful people raising tents in one of the fields. "Who are they?"  
>Matthew followed his gaze and nodded to himself.<br>"They are traveling traders and entertainers, I recon it will be a market held here tomorrow – I'm sure you'll like it, lots of people and music and dance."  
>Again, Arthur didn't answer, he just followed the travelers with his piercing blue eyes until they rounded a corner and he lost them of sight – he had never been at a market before.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gosh - I can't thank you all enough for your reviews, you are all very lovely. I'm sorry for not making this chapter so long but it is really late and I figured you wouldn't get too angry with me?<br>On Friday I'll get summer holiday and from that day I'll do my very best writing on this one as often as possible - so please, keep you lovely reviews coming - It is what makes my day.  
>Hugs, Jenn <em>


	4. Chapter Three

**Title**: Arthorius - the lost Prince

**Author:**JennnyJ

**About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>The moment Arthur saw her he knew that she, one way or another, would change his life forever.<br>As he walked through the market, admiring the fireworks, he saw a girl about his own age with dark, curly hair and a sun-kissed skin dancing to the music.  
>With a smile he changed his course and made his way through the crowd towards this girl – he felt as if he needed to talk to her, like she had something of great importance to tell him.<p>

As he got closer, he saw how one of the travelers – a tanned man with dark, shoulder-long hair -pulled the girl to his chest and even from the distance he could see how she stiffened with his arms around her waist.  
>Arthur frowned and stopped in the middle of a step, watching how the man bent down to kiss the girl's cheek. She turned her face away and it looked as if she told him to go away but the man didn't.<p>

Arthur didn't know where all the anger came from but the next moment he found himself dragging the dark-haired traveler away from the beautiful girl.  
>"You leave the lady alone", he said through his teeth and glared at the man.<br>"Like if it is any of your business", the man answered with raised eyebrows, a smirk forming upon his lips – from the way he swayed, Arthur could tell he was drunk. "Gwen is _mine_"  
>He hadn't planned to hit him but yet again he surprised himself and the man suddenly lay on the grass with a bleeding nose.<br>"Lancelot!" The girl sank to her knees and stroked his forehead, she turned her face towards Arthur and her eyes were dark. "What have you done?"

That wasn't exactly the reaction he'd waited for and surprised by her anger, he stepped back.  
>"I'm sorry, I thought-", he started, pulling a hand through his golden hair.<br>"_You thought?_" She asked fiercely. "Well, take my suggestion and stop thinking and leave me alone – I can take care of myself."  
>He didn't like her tone and shook his head, how wrong he'd been – why would he ever need to talk to this girl? She must be one of the most ungrateful persons he'd ever met.<br>"Fine", he said through his teeth, people started to give them odd looks.  
>"<em>Fine<em>", Gwen answered and looked just as angry as he felt.  
>Cursing through his breath, Arthur walked away with his hands deep in his pockets – what he needed right now was something to drink.<p>

"Ungrateful woman", he muttered to himself before he drank of the ale he'd ordered, with the glass in his hand he looked around at the people who had gathered under the big tent and even though he wasn't in the mood right now, he smiled at their happy songs and laughter.  
>"Hello there young man", an elderly woman sat down beside him and sent him a toothless grin. "A handsome young fellow you are."<br>"Ma'm", he answered and turned back to his glass.  
>"I haven't seen you in Ealdor before", the woman said and moved closer. "Why are you here? Looking for something are you?"<br>Arthur didn't know what to answer; he didn't know why he was here.

"I-", he started. "I want to go to Camelot, but I don't know the way."  
>The grin on the old woman's lips widened. "I know who can help you."<br>She leaned closer and Arthur had to do his best not to grimace when her breath fanned against his face.  
>"Talk to Merlin", the woman whispered in his ear. "He'll help you."<br>"Where do I find him?" Arthur asked, staring down his empty glass.  
>The woman told him where to go and after thanking her he leaved the tent and walked away from the crowded fields.<br>As he got to the last row of houses he started counting them and as he stood before the seventh house he stopped.  
>With some hesitation in his movements Arthur walked up the steps and after a calming breath he knocked the door. It was silent for a moment before he could hear the sounds of steps.<br>Carefully he backed a few steps so that this Merlin could open the door without hitting him and as the door opened it revealed a young man only a couple of years younger than him.

"Where is your father?" Arthur asked, not thinking that this pale, slender young man was the Merlin whom the woman told him about.  
>"He is dead", the man said and a stroke of sadness flashed over his face. "Who are you looking for? My mother is at the market."<br>Arthur hesitated, thinking he might have gone to the wrong house. "I'm looking for Merlin."  
>When mention the name a wide grin appeared in the boy's face. "Then I think you've found him"<p>

"_You_ are Merlin?" Arthur asked, not able to hide his surprise. "And _you _can take me to Camelot?"  
>There was a moment of silence and Arthur could see how thousand thoughts rushed through the dark-haired boy's mind.<br>"Come in, I have an idea you might like", Merlin said and opened the door a bit more so that he could enter. "What is your name, anyway?"  
>"I'm Arthur", Arthur answered and followed him in. "Tell me, what's your plan?"<br>"Well, Arthur", Merlin said and pointed towards a chair. "Please take a seat, you and I will talk business."

* * *

><p><em>well, three chapters and ten reviews - you guys have no idea how happy that makes me - my stories isn't usually that popular and I do this happy dance every time I see your wonderful reviews - you are my personal sunshine.<br>now, finally, things are starting to happen and I hope you'll stand by my side through this story. (and someone was asking before, Elena who you read about in the second part/ chapter one is about 8 years old)_

_hugs, Jenn _


	5. Chapter Four

**Title**: Arthorius - the lost Prince

**Author:**JennnyJ

**About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>"You want me to pretend that I'm a prince?" Arthur lifted his eyebrows and looked at the skinny man sitting before him.<br>Merlin nodded and there was a pleased look in his eyes. "Yes and I think you'll be a great prince-"  
>Arthur opened his mouth to protest.<br>"Really, I can't-"  
>"What harm can it do?" Merlin asked, crossing his arms. "What if you are the prince? Then both you and King Uther would have found your family – and if you're not his son, well, then at least you are in Camelot and can continue searching for your real family."<br>Arthur didn't answer, he just got up from the chair and walked towards one of the small windows, outside the darkness was about to fall and the music and laughter from the marketplace started to fade away.  
>"Well", the blond man said and ran a hand through his hair. "As you said - what harm can it do?"<br>Merlin smiled, clasped his hands and leaned back in his chair; pleased that he'd finally found someone that could play the role of the lost prince.

_At the same time in a castle not that far away…_

Two guards were standing outside the throne room, vaguely listening to the monologue that could be heard twice, if not three times, a week these days.  
>"Master Gaius!" The voice of a young man traveled through the wooden doors. "I remember it all so clearly – the fire that spread through the western wing, the panicking servants, still it haunts me in my dreams."<br>You could hear how a question was asked and then it was followed by an answer.  
>"Oh, that would be sword fighting – you couldn't keep me away from the fields, could you?" the man said with a laughter and the guards knew very well what would follow.<br>Soon the doors opened and they backed a step, allowing the fair-haired man to pass.  
>"I'm sorry, my boy", master Gaius said with one of his eyebrows lifted and as the young man opened his mouth to protest – the King's voice was heard.<br>"May this be the end of it – I wish to see no more that claims to be my Artorius"  
>The guards looked at each other with surprise in their eyes and there came a short nod from the court physician – he had seen this coming for quite some time now.<br>"Leave now", he said to the man standing in front of him dressed as a farmer. "And spread the word throughout Camelot that the King has stopped his search."

"Gwen, hurry – he is waiting", Merlin took Guinevere's hand and dragged her with him towards the stables.  
>"I don't get it – you actually found someone good enough to play Artorius?" Gwen asked with her eyebrow lifted in surprise. "And he is not too old? Too fat? Does he have any resemblance with the royal family?"<br>Merlin laughed and opened the stable doors. "You'll have to look for yourself but I think the eyes looks just as Queen Ygraine's."  
>Gwen rolled her eyes, knowing that Merlin's ability of seeing likenesses in other wasn't the best.<br>"Here he is – Arthur"

As Arthur heard Merlin's voice he turned around with a broad smile on his lips – he had thought about this plan during the night and the more he thought about it, the less he could see why he shouldn't give it a try.  
>The smile, however, faded as he laid his eyes upon the beautiful girl beside the dark haired man.<br>Her hair was as curly as he remembered it but it wasn't until he saw her in bright daylight that he could see just how brown her eyes really where.  
><em>"You-"<em>  
>He didn't know who of them that spoke first – he or she.<br>Merlin looked at them one in a time with a confused look in his eyes.  
>"Have you guys met?" He asked and turned his head towards the girl. "Why didn't you tell me Gwen?"<p>

"Well, how could I know that the man you thought was perfect for _prince_ Artorius –", she gestured towards Arthur. "Was the same _rude _man I met the other night?"  
>"Excuse me, miss", Arthur frowned. "From the way I saw it you needed help and if I'm not mistaken – <em>you <em>were the one being rude."  
>Merlin recognized the look in Gwen's eyes and knew that she had only begun so he opened his mouth to end this quarrel.<br>"Come on guys", he said with an attempt for a smile. "We shouldn't fight now, should we? You two have obviously got on the wrong foot with each other from the beginning – what say you about starting this all over again?"

"I want nothing to do with this man", Gwen said and crossed her arms. "We'll just have to continue our searching."  
>"Guinevere – come on!" Merlin looked at her for a long time, his eyes begging her to change her mind. "We have searched for over a month – you can at least give him a chance."<br>"I promise I'll do my best not being in your way, _Guinevere_", Arthur said with a short bow. He was still taken by the beauty of her name and couldn't understand why someone with such a name wasn't of royal blood herself.  
>Gwen bit her lip as she looked at Arthur's blond hair and blue, blue eyes – even though she would never admit it to a living soul she found him, well, <em>beautiful<em>.  
>"You were right Merlin", she said and led one of the horses out from the stable. "His eyes do look like Queen Ygraine's"<br>Merlin smiled and clapped Arthur's shoulder. "I knew she'd change her mind – you just flutter those long eyelashes and she'll do anything for you."  
>"Merlin – <em>I heard that!<em>" Gwen shouted from outside the stable and the smile on Merlin's lips widened.

* * *

><p><em>I love reading your reviews and I love that you guys actually think this story is good. I know it has been a while since I updated this one and I'm sorry for that - but who knows, If you leave a review this instance I might sit down the whole day tomorrow and just write - after all, I do have summer holiday now.<br>hugs, jenn _


	6. Chapter Five

**Title**: Arthorius - the lost Prince

**Author:**JennnyJ

**About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>"So, Arthur, where do you come from?" Merlin tried for the fourth time in less than an hour to break the uncomfortable silence between the three of them.<br>"Oh", the blond man who walked beside the horses looked as if he was ashamed of something. "I used to live at an orphanage."  
>"And before that?" Gwen spoke for the first time since they left Ealdor and Arthur looked at her in surprise before he shook his head and tried to answer her question.<br>"I do not remember much", he said and pulled a hand through his golden hair whilst he thought of how he'd explain. "It comes in waves – the memories I mean – some days I remember faces and surroundings and other days I remember songs and conversations. But mostly it is all blank."  
>None of them said anything for a while, they just continued walking.<p>

"So, how am I supposed to prove that I'm the prince?" the thought had been bouncing around in Arthur's mind the whole morning but it wasn't until now he dared to ask.  
>"They will be asking questions", Guinevere said and placed a dark curl behind her ear.<br>Arthur turned his bright eyes towards her but did not make any attempt to interrupt – he just stood there, listening.  
>"About your family line, special events like birthdays and such", she shrugged and stopped her horse. "It's getting late Merlin – perhaps it's time to set camp?"<br>Merlin nodded and led his horse to a nearby tree; he nodded for Arthur to follow him and so he did.

"Don't you worry about proving yourself", Merlin whispered with a friendly look in his eyes. "If you believe you are the prince, then so will they."  
>"But I do not believe that about myself", Arthur said and sighed. "And how long did you say it would take us to get to Camelot? One more day? I will never learn everything I have to with so little time."<br>"Then we better start immediately", Gwen's voice was heard from behind and the blond man spun around, startled by her sudden presence.  
>She was holding two swords in her hand and without a word she reached him one of them.<br>"First out – sword fighting", she said and smiled. "Merlin, will you start a fire in the meantime?"  
>"But-", Arthur stumbled. "I can't fight a <em>woman<em>, can I?"  
>"She was the blacksmith's daughter", Merlin said as he started collecting branches. "She knows more about swords than anyone I know."<p>

"God lord", the blond man mumbled before he spun the sword around and got in position – strangely, he felt as if he belonged with the weapon in hand and as Guinevere made her first blow his body moved by instinct to block it.  
>"Good", she said and started to circle around him – with the weapon in her hand, Arthur thought she looked like a warrior goddess and for a moment stunned by her beauty he did not react when Gwen made her second blow.<br>"Concentrate!" she hissed and backed a step to allow him to pick up his sword from the ground. "Do not get distracted – in a real battle that can be the last thing you ever do."  
>Blushing both because of his dumbness and for the fact she had unarmed him, Arthur picked up his sword and got in position once again – now determined he would win.<p>

Merlin sat by the fire, watching the fight with a smile.  
>He saw that Gwen had to fight harder than ever not to lose and even though Arthur wasn't trained he always knew where to place the sword to block her attack and the more frustrated Guinevere got – the harder she tried to defeat him.<br>Shaking his head, Merlin pointed at a tree root just behind her dancing feet's and his eyes flashed of gold.  
>"Ha, defeated!"<br>As Gwen fell to the ground she lost grip of the sword and before she had a chance to get up Arthur stood before her, the tip of his sword pointing at her beating heart.  
>"Merlin!" Guinevere turned her head towards the young magician and her brown eyes were darker than ever. "You used magic, didn't you?"<br>She ignored Arthur's helping hand and picked the sword up only to throw it beside the fire.  
>"Food, anyone?" Merlin asked and took a spoonful of the soup. "Of'cse' I din't us' ma'ic – tat' wud' be chetng'"<p>

After the dinner Arthur sat beside Merlin, staring into the flames.  
>"Why is she like this?" He asked and followed Guinevere with his eyes as she looked after the horses. "She seems so angry all the time."<br>Merlin laughed softly and threw a branch onto the fire.  
>"Well – I can say that before you came along she used to be a lot better", he said with a teasing look in his eyes – but then he turned serious and pulled a hand through his dark hair. "Her life has never been easy, both of her parents is dead and she doesn't talk to her brother – and then there is <em>Lancelot<em>."  
>A shadow fell over Merlin's face and he shook his head.<br>Surprised, Arthur turned to look at him. "Lancelot? The man from the market? What has he done to her?"

"He, how will I put this, when he and Gwen first met-", Merlin turned silence as Gwen returned to sit by the fire, he glanced towards Arthur and with his eyes he begged him not to talk about it.  
>"You", Arthur hesitated. "You fight really good – you would have won."<br>Surprised by his kindness, Guinevere turned her gaze towards him.  
>"I- , well, thank you", she said and nodded. "You fought well, for being the first time with a sword."<br>An awkward silence spread between them and Merlin couldn't help but smile.  
>"Oh how cute you two are", he said and was rewarded with two deathly glares – he raised his hands. "What? I'm just telling the truth – you two are very cute."<br>"_Mer_lin", Arthur looked at him with a hidden warning in his voice. He shouldn't cross the line.  
>"Practice family lines, anyone?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know that I promised to upload this chapter almost two days ago but I can say that if it hadn't been for your reviews I wouldn't have written on this 'til late night - trying to get it finished as soon as possible.<br>Some of you might be worried that this story will end soon, because it won't take more than a day for them to arrive to Camelot, but believe me - we hasn't come half way yet. So please, oh please leave your review - you know I love you for doing that.  
>Hugs, Jenn <em>


	7. Chapter Six

**Title**: Arthorius - the lost Prince

**Author:**JennnyJ

**About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>"So, Lancelot", it wasn't until the next morning whilst they unpacked their camp that Arthur could bring up the subject again. "What did he do to her?"<br>Merlin looked over his shoulder to check that Gwen wasn't too close.  
>"They were about to marry", he said and used his magic to pack the rest of the blankets into his bag.<br>"_Marry?_" Arthur looked over at the young girl who was busy filling their bottles with water. "What happened?"  
>"He abandoned her", Merlin cleared his throat and untied the horses from their tree. "He said that he couldn't make her his wife. That he had to fulfill his destiny and become a knight before he could be worthy her."<br>"But she truly loved him", Arthur whispered and pulled a hand though his hair. "And he never became a knight?"  
>Merlin shook his head and tried to smile to lighten up the atmosphere. "Perhaps, when you are king, you can change that."<p>

"Change what?" Once again, Guinevere had walked up behind them without them noticing it.  
>Startled, Arthur just stood there, staring at her.<br>"Uh", he stuttered, looking at Merlin as if he hoped he would have something smarter to say.  
>"We discussed magic", Merlin said with a serious tone. "Perhaps, when Arthur is king, he can change things – make it possible for us with magic to live here."<br>Arthur's eyes widened but he didn't protest.  
>"Really?" Gwen seemed surprised and when she looked at Arthur a vague smile played upon her lips. "Arthur – that would be lovely."<br>"Yeah", Arthur scratched his arm, smiling back at her. "Well, first of all I have to pass the test, don't I?"  
>"We'll teach you everything you need to know before nightfall", Merlin said with such a joy in his voice that even Guinevere seemed to lighten up. "Come here, my prince, your time to ride."<p>

"You must sit straighter", Merlin instructed as he walked beside the brown mare. "And keep your hands together"  
>Arthur bit his lip and tried his best to sit straighter but it was hard, especially when the horse he was riding didn't like to follow order and therefore walked as it pleased.<br>"Tell me about Artorius' uncle", Gwen said and told her horse to go slower so that they rode next to each other.  
>"He-", Arthur wrinkled his forehead as he tried to remember what they had thought him. "Sir Edwin, isn't it? He and I didn't get along, it was commonly known that I used to pull pranks on him every time he came to visit and every time he complained before my parents – though, they would never believe him. Oh, and how he smelled! Like old cheese-"<br>"Arthur, it's good that you try to make it realistic", Gwen interrupted and tried to hide a smile. "But you can't say that he _smelled bad_, we don't know that – a thing like that and you can ruin the whole thing."  
>"Okay", he tried not to show his frustration when hearing her complaints and pulled a hand through his golden hair "It's just – I do believe he <em>did <em>smell badly."  
>"Perhaps he did", Merlin said to make sure that no fight broke out between Arthur and Gwen. "Now, tell me, what about the servants?"<p>

Like this they continued for almost three hours until they reached one of the small villages outside Camelot's boarders.  
>"We'll stop and eat", Gwen instructed and before Arthur, who had been walking the last twenty minutes, could reach her a helping hand she had jumped off her horse and began to tie it to a young apple tree.<br>Merlin who had seen his attempts smiled and clapped his shoulder.  
>"Don't get offended", he whispered and took the brown mare from him and tied it next to Gwen's.<br>Arthur grimaced and walked into the inn, muttering. "Offended? Hah – like I would be."  
>As the other two joined him they made their order and sat down at a table in the corner of the place.<p>

The room was filled with foreign people and they couldn't hear the music because of their voices and laughter. But it was seven men that didn't talk or laugh, they sat a few tables from Arthur's and he watched them carefully, holding his backpack close to his chest.  
>It was something with their eyes that he didn't like.<br>Their food arrived and as hungry as ever, they ate in silence.  
>Barely had they finished their portion before the seven men surrounded their table, a smug grin in the leaders face.<br>"Such a lovely lass", he said and looked at Gwen with hungry eyes, he reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. "Perhaps you'd care to join us, as I see it, you couldn't be more bored of your company."

"Don't you touch her", Arthur said and rose from his chair before the other had a chance to do anything. "For your own good, you should leave. _Now_"  
>The men laughed as they watched him.<br>"And what will you do to us?" The leader, who was a big man with a red, bushy beard that reached down to his bosom, asked with a broad smile and sat down in one of their empty chairs, "If I say that we won't."  
>"Arthur, <em>stop it<em>", Merlin said with a stern face.  
>"I challenge you", Arthur said, ignoring Merlin's words, he clenched his jaws, "on a duel."<br>The leader laughed and looked at his men, all of them where smiling.  
>"To the death", he said and rose from his chair. "Three minutes from now."<br>Arthur, led by his fury, nodded and didn't see the look of panic that was exchanged between Merlin and Guinevere.

The news of a duel spread across the village faster than anyone had ever thought possible and when there was one minute left a small crowd had gathered where the fight would take place.  
>"Arthur, this is madness!" Gwen shouted at him as he warmed up his arms. "You are <em>not <em>ready for this."  
>"Didn't you see how he looked at you? And how dared he touch you-" Arthur spat and spun around so that she could see his blue eyes – it looked as if they had darkened. "It was as if, as if you were a piece of meat-"<br>"As I've told you before", Gwen said, just as angry as him. "I can take care of myself; I do not need to be protected – not by any man and especially not by _you_"  
>Arthur didn't listen; he walked over to Merlin who silently reached him a sword.<br>"This time, Merlin", Arthur whispered. "Do not try and help me by using magic – I can do this."  
>"But-", a look of surprise flickered over Merlin's face before he turned serious, "this is all madness, do not try and prove yourself worthy – not now."<p>

"Boy", the leader stepped into the ring created by the audience. "Are you ready?"  
>Arthur ignored Merlin's and Gwen's angry voices and turned around, facing the man.<br>"The question is; are you?" He said and spun his sword before he got in position.  
>The red bearded man laughed and winked at Guinevere before he got into start position as well.<br>On signal they started to circle around each other, eyes locked.  
>Arthur studied his movements and got to the conclusion that even though he was largely built he had a sort of softness in his movement – but he could also see that he didn't have the same stamina as he had. His only chance was to tire him out.<br>"Are you afraid, boy?" The leader teased with a grin and made his first blow.  
>Arthur blocked the sword but the force behind it made him stumble. He bit his lip and waited 'til the right moment before he made his move. The man, however, backed away just in time to get away from the sharp steel.<br>"Not the slightest", Arthur answered and continued to circle, back away and circle again – he could see how the leader got more and more frustrated. His face was all red and Arthur saw with a smile how the sweat started to stream down his forehead.

As the sun peeked out from the clouds, for a second, Arthur got blinded by the poignant light. Taking this to his advantage, the leader made a blow and wounded Arthur's sword arm.  
>Grunting of pain Arthur backed away, blinking so that he would see clearer.<br>"Arthur, move your feet's!" Guinevere shouted from behind and he nodded, biting his lip as he tried to refocus.  
>Even though it pained him just to hold the sword upright he started to circle, back and circle again, just as he had done earlier.<br>Soon, the leader limped because of a wounded leg but even though that, it seemed as if he had the advantage in this fight – everyone could see that this was something new to Arthur.  
>But he wouldn't give up and as the leader got more and more exhausted he started to trip on his feet's and after one, especially hard blow from Arthur's side, he fell to the ground.<p>

Sweating and bleeding badly from his arm and cheek, Arthur kicked away the leaders sword and stood before him with his own sword tip pointing at his chest.  
>"Do it boy", the man grunted where he lay defeated. "<em>Kill me<em>."  
>The audience shouted for blood and for a moment Arthur saw red, he lifted the sword and clenched his jaws, preparing to give him the killing blow.<br>And so, he threw his weapon away and looked at the man with disgust in his eyes.  
>"Do you never touch Guinevere, or any other girl, again", he spat and stumbled away, holding tight around his bleeding arm, his face grey of pain.<br>The leader's men surrounded their fallen captain and as Merlin rushed towards Arthur, the silent crowd started to applaud. Never had they seen a fight like this.  
>"You did well, Mr. Stupid", Gwen trailed after Merlin, carrying bandage that she had got from her backpack. "Now we'll have to look after those wounds."<br>When they reached the grass Arthur sank down on his knees with his eyelids closed and as Guinevere tended to his wounds he breathed her scent.  
><em>She smelled of lavender, he noticed.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I'm so, so sorry that you've had to wait this long for a new chapter but I tried my best to write a long chapter for you - so that you understand just how much I love your reviews and never ending support. in next chapter they'll finally reach Camelot and if you write a long, long review I'll do my best and update this before Friday. Re-updating it because of some minor changes.<br>Hugs, Jenn _


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title**: Arthorius - the lost Prince

**Author:**JennnyJ

**About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p><em>Rumor has it that the witch who kidnapped Prince Artorius fifteen years ago had another daughter, one that had been kept hidden for worse reasons than being of magical blood – reasons that no one ever spoke about.<br>It was a beautiful young girl who during the following years would grow into a far more beautiful woman. Her hair was long and black like the wings of a raven and her skin was pale as if she never saw sunlight.  
>The people in her village called her Morgana Le Fay.<em>

_Not long after King Uther lost his son, this girl was left at his doorstep – said to be the daughter of a long dead friend._  
><em>Taking the little girl into his home he tended to her as a father but it didn't matter how hard she tried to get him to love her as his own.<em>  
><em>No one could ever fill that place in his heart he once had given to his beloved son.<em>  
><em>However, the darkness started to grow in Morgana's heart as she saw what her guardian did to those with magic and everyday she thought he'd seek out her true identity as a sorceress and execute her like all the others who had magic, but he never did.<em>

_One day, it was autumn I believe, a young woman with long, blond hair and cold eyes approached Morgana in the market square – handing her a sealed letter, saying that it was the last thing remaining from her deceased mother._  
><em>Struck by curiosity, Morgana took the letter and before she returned to the castle, the woman Morgause made her promise that she would never show it to anyone.<em>  
><em>Morgana promised and hurried back to her chambers in the belief that this would solve the riddles of her past.<em>

_But what the letter told her frightened her even more than the thought of being captured as a sorceress and filled with distress she didn't leave her room for the whole day._  
><em>Morgause, knowing how the girl would react, appeared at the castle gates the same evening and introduced her to the King as a niece to Morgana's dead father.<em>  
><em>This gave her a room for the night and the possibility to talk to her relative.<em>  
><em>Still shaken by the letter Morgana wouldn't first believe her when she said that one day, Morgana would be the one to rule over Camelot.<em>

_However, Morgause warned her, within a month a young man would arrive to this very castle, claiming to be the lost Prince and Morgana had to, by every mean, stop him from meeting the King._  
><em>This man was dangerous and could ruin all of their plans – putting their King under the belief that he truly was his son.<em>  
><em>It didn't matter how convincing he would be, Morgause told her in a hushed voice, the truth was that the real Artorius had been dead for many years now.<em>  
><em>Morgana, dragged between love and hatred towards her guardian, finally accepted said mission and hid the letter where no one would ever find it.<em>

_As next day arrived Morgause had to bid farewell and her departure was like the departure of a long beloved sister – Morgana's lost, however, made her think even more about their wicked plan and it wasn't many days before it was all that filled her mind._  
><em>Every night Morgana dreamt about the day she would take her place on the throne of Camelot and be addressed as Queen Morgana.<em>

_The best part of the dream was always the moment when she told King Uther her mother's name, every night it happened in different ways but her absolute favorite was the one when she looked at him from outside his cell, whispering the name before she sentenced him to his death – a death just as painful as those he sentenced her kind to._  
><em>Now, Morgana knew without doubt that it was her destiny to rule Camelot.<em>  
><em>After all – it was her birthright.<em>

* * *

><p>Okay, I know I said in the last chapter that this part would circle around our heroes arrival at Camelot but, well, I've been thinking of how I'll introduce Morgana into all this and after a long day at the beach - this is what I came up with. If you all continue to write those lovely reviews of yours I'll promise to continue writing on this right after breakfast.<br>Hugs, Jenn


	9. Chapter Eight

**Title**: Arthorius - the lost Prince

**Author:**JennnyJ

**About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>"It's just around this corner", Merlin said with a smile, his eyes never left Arthur's face as he, once again walking, fastened his steps to get a glimpse of the great city he'd wanted to see for so long.<br>Stunned by the sudden beauty, Arthur stopped and couldn't do anything but stare.  
>Smoke was rising from the chimneys, people were walking in and out through the open gates and as Arthur's eyes were locked upon the castle he could see but nothing else.<br>White towers were standing tall against the blue sky and the many windows reflected the retiring sun. From distant he could see how red banners danced, touched by a sudden summer breeze and he smiled.  
>"She is beautiful", he whispered. "I've dreamt of Camelot for so, so long – I never thought I should ever see her with my own eyes."<p>

"Oh come on", Gwen muttered and walked forward with her horse, she was tired of waiting. She would never admit it to a living soul, but deep down she missed feeling the way Arthur did when looking upon her city. To her, it could never be the same again. "We are blocking the road"  
>Merlin who sensed her troubling thoughts agreed but couldn't help but laugh when he saw the devastated look on Arthur's face when he realized that they would have to walk out of sight from the castle in according to get there.<br>"You'll see your love soon enough", he said in a mocking tone and tried not to laugh even harder when he heard Arthur's reply.  
>"Shut up, <em>Mer<em>lin."

As they arrived at the gates both Guinevere and Merlin jumped off their horses to lead them through the crowd, Arthur was like a small child, stopping every next minute to admire everything that crossed their path.  
>"Arthur", he could hear the impatience in Gwen's voice and mumbled 'I'm sorry' before he continued a few steps behind them.<br>"Where are we going?" He asked as they walked past inn after inn.  
>"To Gwen's house", Merlin said and slowed down a bit so that the two of them walked next to each others. "There we'll leave the horses and then continue to the castle."<br>Arthur stopped and stared at the gangly man now in front of him, he shook his head.  
>"But I'm not ready, I'm-", he stumbled before he bit his lip, trying not to sound so pathetic.<br>Merlin didn't answer, just sent him a understanding smile as they continued in silence.

When they reached Guinevere's house they could see how the dark haired girl talked to someone, the town's baker Merlin said, and as the man continued towards the town square Gwen's mood seemed to have fallen even more.  
>"Gwen", Merlin asked with a low, troubled voice. "What's wrong?"<br>The girl didn't answer; instead she tied her horse outside the house and entered.  
>Arthur and Merlin looked at each other, their eyes were asking the other to go in and find out what was wrong and after almost a minute, Arthur sighed and let Merlin tie his horse next to the other whilst he walked in to the little house.<br>Guinevere was busy tidying the place up and even though she didn't show it, he could feel that something troubled her.

"Guinevere", he said and put a hand on her shoulder, she flinched away immediately.  
>"I'm sorry", he continued, now placing his hands behind his back – hurt by her action. "I don't know what's wrong, but I-"<br>"And who says something is wrong?" Gwen asked with a fiery voice, cleaning the same spot over and over again.  
>"Even though you won't admit it, your actions betray you", he said and leaned against the table which she was still cleaning. "I can see that something has been upsetting you and I can't help you unless you tell me what it is."<br>"How many times do I need to tell you?" Gwen spun around and looked at him, her brown eyes showing her irritation. "I do not need you to help me, not now – not ever."  
>She wanted to take back every word the moment they left her lips, she could see how something died in the young man's eyes and without thinking, Arthur backed a step, his eyebrows narrowed.<p>

"Then I'm sorry", he answered with a short bow of his head. "If I've been to more trouble than help"  
>He turned to leave when her voice stopped her, it sounded softer now.<br>"Arthur", she said and took a step towards him, she leaved the cloth on the table. "I'm upset-"  
>She bit her lip and when he heard how she hesitated, Arthur stopped and turned his head so that he could send her an encouraging smile.<br>"I'm upset because the word just reached my ears that the King has stopped searching for his son", she whispered and lowered her eyes so that he wouldn't be able to meet her tear-filled gaze. "We brought you here in vain"  
>Arthur opened his mouth to answer when the door opened and Merlin entered.<br>"Master Gaius is my uncle", he said and it was clear that he'd been eavesdropping – Gwen and Arthur sent him dark looks which he ignored. "He will let us talk to the King, I promise"  
>Gwen thought for a while before she nodded and walked over to a chest standing under one of the windows.<p>

"Then we must prepare", she said and handed Arthur some clothes.  
>"Change in to this", she started to walk out the door but stopped in the middle of a step, turning her head towards the two boys. "Oh, and we'll need to cut your hair"<br>_Twenty minutes later…  
><em>Arthur walked behind Merlin and Gwen as they were making their way towards the castle, his hair had been washed and cut and after some persuasion he'd even let them burn his old clothes.  
>Now he was walking in what had been Guinevere's brother's clothes and he was hiding his face in the shadows of a blue cloak. It would make him more mysterious, Merlin said.<p>

"You brought your scruffy _backpack_?" Gwen was sounding irritated again and reached out to grab the bag Arthur had been pressing against his bosom.  
>"Yeah, I thought it would be good", he muttered and tried to move away from her hands, he needed it with him. As support.<br>"Oh no it isn't", she said and before he could stop her she'd taken the bag away from him, now opening it.  
>"Don't!" He sighed and turned his head away, clearly embarrassed.<br>A small smile formed upon Guinevere's lips as she pulled out the ragged teddy bear and Merlin who'd been watching the scene from behind let a laugh slip his mouth.  
>"Oh shut up <em>Mer<em>lin", Arthur said, still not seeking Gwen's eyes from under the hood.  
>"Who gave it to you?" She asked, not even noticing how her voice softened.<br>"Elena", he said and a smile crept upon his lips at the memory of the young girl. "He's name is Sir Galahad, my protector – or so she said"

Guinevere bit her lip as she watched how Arthur's shoulders drooped and carefully she put the teddy back where it belonged and reached him the backpack.  
>"Here", she said and he lifted his blue eyes from the ground, looking at her in disbelief before he reached out to take the bag. As he gripped it, their hands touched and both of them backed a step, confused by the sudden tension between them.<br>"Oh come on you two", Merlin said with a wide grin. "Time to charm the King, don't you think?"  
>Arthur nodded and yet again avoiding Gwen's gaze he fastened his steps so that he now walked next to the big eared boy with the goofy smile.<br>"Ready?" They hadn't walked far when they stopped again, now outside the court physicians' chambers.  
>Clenching his jaws, Arthur nodded. It didn't matter if his whole presence shouted to him not to do this, he had to - no matter what.<p>

As Merlin knocked on the door a loud crash was heard from inside the room.  
>"Come in, come in", a voice shouted and with a smile Merlin entered his uncle's quarters, followed by the other two, master Gaius were busy cleaning up the mess their arrival had caused him and didn't first pay them any attention.<br>"Ah, Merlin!" The elderly man shouted as he recognized his nephew and pulled him into a hug, Arthur watched them in awe. It must be nice with a family like that he thought.  
>"Uncle, let me introduce you to Guinevere", Merlin said as they departed.<br>"I believe we have met once or twice", Gwen said with a smile and curtseyed, master Gaius nodded his head, his attention already drawn to the hooded figure standing a few meters away from him.

"And this", Gaius said with his eyebrow raised. "Is it another Prince Artorius?"  
>Arthur pulled off his hood and bowed deeply before the court physician.<br>"It is an honour", he said and his smile shivered as he saw the clear doubt in the elderly man's eyes.  
>"The King has stopped his search", he simply said and turned back to his work. "Sorry lad"<br>"But uncle", Merlin walked up next to him, handing him the herbs he was searching for. "Please, I know that I've been her many times and that I've been wrong many times – but look at him."  
>Unwillingly, Gaius did.<br>"Yes?" He asked, his eyebrow rose once again.  
>"Can't you see the similarities?" He asked with and eager smile. "The hair, isn't it much like the Queen's? And the eyes – isn't it the Pendragon's eyes?"<br>Master Gaius stood silent and his nephew lowered his voice, leaning closer so that the others wouldn't hear him.

"The Great Dragon told me it was my destiny to help the future King, remember?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. "Perhaps, let's say he meant that I'd be the one to restore Artorius to his rightful place? Please, give him a chance – I believe in him."  
>The court physician looked his nephew for a long while before he sighed; taking this as a sign Merlin laughed and clapped his hands.<br>"Please, be seated", the old man said with a tired smile. "I'll be asking you some questions young man and you'll be answering them the best you can."  
>Arthur nodded and sat down in one of the chairs, trying not to show how nervous he actually felt.<br>Question after question was asked, about the life in the castle, about his mother and father, the prince's favourite food – pleased, Arthur found that he could answer every question and both Merlin and Gwen were convinced he'd pass the first test.

"As a final question", Gaius said and sat down, his hands resting in his lap. "I know you were very young at the time and that it can be hard to remember-"  
>Gwen and Merlin shared panicked looks, it was always eight questions - never less, never more,<br>so why was this ninth question asked?  
>Arthur nodded and bit his lip, he had seen his friends troubled looks but tried to ignore it.<br>"The young Artorius and I used to quarrel a bit", the old man smiled at the memories. "It was always about the same thing, a thing I couldn't stop him from do – my question to you is; what was it that I couldn't stop you from doing?"  
>Arthur pulled his eyebrows together as he thought – what did the old man want to hear? He figured the right prince loved to be out at the field, training with his father's knights – but that didn't feel right so he said what came up in his mind.<p>

"You couldn't stop me from playing with the common girl", Arthur was deep in to his role and smiled as he saw a younger version of himself running around in the many streets and lanes of the city followed by a laughing girl. "We used to fight enemies; it was our duty to keep Camelot safe. I never knew why you didn't want me to see her; she was my best friend..."  
>The smile faded as he realized what he'd said and the silence in the room was so thick that you could've cut it with a knife.<br>"So?" Merlin was the one to break the silence, every pair of eyes were attached at the blond man. "Did he pass the test?"  
>Gaius lifted his eyebrow, if possible, even higher than before and nodded.<br>"I believe he did so", he said and rose from his chair, walking through the room to look out from one of his windows. "But the King won't see him."

The smile that had taken place upon Merlin's lips faded and he wrinkled his forehead.  
>"But-", he started when he was silenced by his uncle.<br>"However", he said and turned his face towards them. "There will be held a tournament tomorrow, it is the King's duty to attend these kind of attractions – perhaps you'll meet him there."  
>Arthur rose from his chair and bowed, his hands gripping tight around his backpack.<br>"Thank you, master Gaius", he said with a thick voice, "for all of your help."  
>"Perhaps", Gaius said with a thoughtful look. "It is I who should thank you"<br>The trio left the chambers and as Arthur paused to put his hood back on Merlin fastened his step so that he could catch up with Gwen.  
>Her face was like an unreadable mask and he couldn't understand why.<br>"Aren't you happy?" He asked with a broad grin. "He passed the first test – this time, our charade might actually work!"

Gwen stopped and turned to him with tears in her beautiful brown eyes, she looked over her shoulder and saw that Arthur was far behind.  
>"Don't you understand?" He asked and rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. "He is Artorius"<br>Merlin raised his eyebrows.  
>"I'm sorry I talked about this charade-thing out in the open, but come on –"<br>Gwen shook her head to silent him. "I mean it, Merlin – I'm the girl, I was the Prince's friend. The one who fought with dragons and invincible enemies, no one but the real Prince could have come up with something like that"  
>She bit her lip and continued towards her house, Merlin stared after her – startled by this new knowledge. "So he <em>is <em>the Prince", he whispered and a smile formed upon his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I thought I should end this part before Gaius started to ask them any questions but I simply couldn't. I'll be away for a couple of days but the moment I get home I'll sit down and write on the next chapter (that's a promise)<br>I'm in quite of a hurry right now so therefore you'll have to forgive possible grammar mistakes in this part and stuff like that.  
>Oh, and do you know what I'd like you to do now? Review.<br>I was rather down when hardly anyone reviewed my last chapter but I know that you'll take y o u r time to review now - especially when I've taken m y time to make this chapter the longest so far._

_Hugs, Jenn_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Title**: Arthorius - the lost Prince

**Author:**JennnyJ

**About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>"Then I'll enter the tournament!" Arthur rose from his chair and walked over to the front door where he stopped, leaning his forehead against it.<br>"No, Arthur", Gwen said and shook her head, this couldn't be her childhood friend, it couldn't – Artorius hadn't been this stupid. But if she would have continued her thoughts, she would have remembered that he had been just like this. "It's too dangerous, you're not properly trained and this isn't some game – people _die_ in the tournaments."  
>Arthur turned his face away from the door and looked at her, deep inside he knew that she was right – but he had no choice.<br>"Then how will I get in to the castle?" He asked and stroked his cheek with a tired look in his eyes. "The winner of the tournament will be invited to the banquet – wasn't it so, Merlin?"  
>Merlin stood by one of the windows and as he heard Arthur's voice he turned his attention towards them and nodded, still deep in thought.<p>

"Perhaps", he said, his gaze drifting back through the window. "Perhaps you don't have to enter the tournament."  
>Gwen smiled, knowing that the warlock would do whatever he could not to risk the Prince's life.<br>"But Gaius said that it was the only way we could ever speak to the King", Arthur said and crossed his arms. "He won't speak to me otherwise!"  
>"He didn't say it was the only way", Merlin said, still facing the window. "He said that it's the King's duty to open the tournament and make sure that those who are competing follow the rules."<br>"I'll talk to him", Guinevere said and walked over to one of her drawers. "Perhaps it doesn't have to be too difficult to meet the King – I'm sure Gaius will try and give us an opportunity."  
>Arthur sighed but didn't try to talk her out of this – after a few days with her he knew that Gwen wasn't the one to change her mind that easily.<p>

In fact, Gaius gave them an opportunity the very next day, after the opening of the tournament.  
>Standing behind the great podium Arthur watched as Guinevere walked towards the royals, dressed as a servant.<br>He stepped closer to hear the conversation and ignored the fact that she had firmly told him to stay where he was.  
>"My lord", he could see how she curtseyed and the aging King looked at her for a brief second before he returned to follow the events down the field. "My lord, my name is Guinevere and I have someone with me that I think you'd like to meet"<br>"I do not care how long you've trained someone to act and sound like my son – in the end, it's never him", the King said with a tired voice and waved for her to go away. "Now leave me alone."  
>"But Sir, if you just heard me out-"<br>"I've heard of you, miss Guinevere", the King said with a harsh voice and turned his attention back to her, even from distant Arthur could see the sadness and anger in the man's blue eyes. "The one who have been holding auditions to find someone to play Artorius – you don't even care about him, about my family, do you? All you care for is the money, isn't it? "

Arthur backed away, his face a mask of disappointment as he saw how Gwen blushed deeply as she began to stutter. He shook his head, not believing his eyes.  
>All this time, everything she'd said – it meant nothing to her. He turned around, ready to leave.<br>"Arthur?"  
>He stopped, his eyes carefully shut, as he heard her broken voice. As long as he didn't face her he'd be capable to resist the urge of forgiving her.<br>"All this time", he whispered, his back still turned against her. "All this time, nothing else but the money mattered. Am I right?"  
>Guinevere didn't answer, just bit her lip as she heard the betrayal in his voice.<br>"You and Merlin", Arthur shook his head; he had to pause for a moment to control his feelings. "None of you cared, not about me, not about this poor man – how can you be so selfish, so-"

"Arthur", Gwen took a trembling step towards him, wishing that she could see his face. "At first, I admit – it was all about the money, but now-"  
>"You do not have to explain", finally Arthur turned around and his eyes were as blue as an ocean and her heart almost stopped when she saw the hurt in his face. "You don't have to lie anymore; I won't help you break this man's heart more than you already have. All this time, I thought better of you, Guinevere."<br>With that, he turned around and disappeared through the crowd, leaving the dark haired woman looking after him with tear-filled eyes.  
>But Guinevere wasn't the girl who gave up this quick, more determined than ever, now that she knew this man really was the lost Prince, she returned to the King's side.<br>After all, she had a secret weapon.

Uther Pendragon closed his eyelids as he heard her voice for the second time that day.  
>"What do you want now, girl?" He asked but did not face her. "Perhaps you've found my dead Queen as well? Perhaps she isn't the one buried in the royal graveyard; perhaps she's been alive this whole time."<br>"My Lord", the girl stuttered, paused to control her voice and then continued, her voice now filled with faith. "I know that you've been hurt and that it is I and many of my kind who've been those to hurt you – but now you have to believe me, you _have to_ see him."  
>"My Lord", a female voice from the King's left side spoke and startled, Guinevere stopped in the middle of the sentence.<br>"Yes, Morgana", the King said, smiling vaguely to his ward. He didn't want her to see his sorrow and tried not to show just how much this subject troubled him. But he didn't fool her, he never could.  
>"I've seen this too many times", the beautiful girl said and placed a hand on the King's shoulder. "You'll get your hopes up, meet the young man and then it will be as if you lose Artorius all over again – we've been through this, you and I, and I believe we decided it would be best if you let him go."<p>

Gwen stared at the woman for some time before she snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. A dark cur escaped her ponytail and she pushed it away.  
>"I can prove he is your son", she said, her head held high as she searched through her pockets.<br>The King finally turned to look at her, his face marked with sadness and vigilance.  
>"And just how will you do that?" He asked but stopped as he noticed the ring which Gwen where holding in her hand, he raised his eyebrows. <em>Stunned<em>.  
>"From where did you get that?" The King boomed, his face growing red.<br>"Arthu-", Gwen shook her head. "Artorius, I mean, where carrying this in his backpack."  
>Behind her back she crossed a pair of fingers and hoped that it would work.<p>

"It, it is", Uther took the ring, staring at it as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "It was Ygraine's ring, the one my son inherited."  
>Guinevere nodded and leaned closer, looking at the old man with friendly eyes.<br>"Perhaps, My lord", she said and smiled, "you'd like to meet this man and see for yourself – he truly is your son."  
>"<em>Uther<em> ", Morgana said but was silenced by the King's hand.  
>"Hush", he said and rubbed his forehead, deep in though. "I'll agree on meeting him, but I doubt he is the one."<br>Guinevere smiled and curtseyed. "If you do not mind, my Lord", she said with her eyes lowered. "We'll meet you at the banquet this evening."

The Lady Morgana opened her mouth to say something but was for the second time silenced by the King.  
>"If you are fooling me", he whispered to the common girl. "If this is another of your tricks, you'll be the one held responsible. Is that understood?"<br>"Yes, my lord", Gwen said with another courtesy before she left the podium. The King returned his gaze to the fighting Knights down the field but he couldn't see them. His thoughts were drifting far away and he couldn't help a tear-filled smile from taking place upon his lips as he thought about his baby boy.

In the mean time, Guinevere hurried back to her house with a smile on her face.  
>"Arthur, Arthur!" She swung the door open. "The King wants to see you – he said that he'll talk to you at the banquet tonight, you must..."<br>The smile on her face faded as she saw Merlin who sat alone at the table, staring at the wall in front of him.  
>"Merlin", she asked carefully, stepping in so that she could close the door behind her. Her brown eyes searched through the tiny cottage for Arthur but she couldn't see any traces of him. "Where is he, where is Arthur?"<p>

Slowly, Merlin turned his face towards her and she gasped in shock as she saw the bruise on his cheek. "What has happened to you?"  
>Merlin hawked, pulling a hand through his dark hair.<br>"The Prince has left", he whispered, his voice filled with regret. "He wants nothing to do with us anymore."  
>Her legs couldn't bear the weight of her swelling heart so Guinevere sank down to her knees, staring at her friend with disbelief.<br>"No, he can't-", she stumbled, shaking her head as her hands started to tremble.  
>"I'm sorry Gwen", Merlin hung his head and didn't meet her gaze. "I'm really sorry."<br>Guinevere didn't answer; just shut her eyelids together as she fought against the tears which formed in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I know this was a crappy chapter but hey, I thought I had to write something. I'm feeling kinda down today and I believe one of the only things that can make me happier is your reviews because I love every word from you.<br>I know this isn't much like the movie Anastasia, but I hope it's okay anyway. If you all review as soon as possible, I'll do my best and update this before Friday.  
>Hugs, Jenn <em>


	11. Chapter Ten

**Title**: Artorius - the lost Prince

**Author:**JennnyJ

**About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>Arthur walked around the city in a daze, his eyes travelled over the surroundings without really seeing it and you could tell that he was deep in thought.<br>"Watch where you're going, lad", an elder man shouted as he almost got himself run over by a carriage.  
>"I'm sorry", he stuttered and bowed in the man's direction before he continued.<br>He couldn't believe how dumb he'd been – he had swallowed Merlin and Gwen's stories without hesitation and now, here he was, alone in an unknown city. No friends. No family.  
>He was back where he'd started.<p>

Arthur sighed, pulled a hand through his golden hair and turned left, he walked down a narrow lane and for the first time since he left Gwen's house he snapped out of his dark thoughts.  
>He was standing in front of one of the many entrances to Camelot castle and struck by excitement he stumbled up the steps, entering the wooden doors.<br>Somewhere deep inside him he knew that he shouldn't be here – that he wasn't allowed – but he couldn't help himself as he walked up and down the different corridors, admiring the architecture and the many paintings.  
>He could hear sudden steps from behind and spun around, wide eyed, only to smile of relief as he saw a young servant boy hurrying forward as he carried a pile of clothes so high that he could barely see anything.<p>

Startled by Arthur's presence, the young man stumbled and to his despair, some of the dresses fell onto the ground.  
>Before he had a chance to pick them up, Arthur was there to help him.<br>"I'm sorry if I frightened you", he said with a smile. "I'm Arthur"  
>"Perry", the boy stuttered and he didn't meet his gaze. "If you pardon me, I have to return this to the Lady Morgana's room before she returns."<br>"Let me help you", the blond man said and the servant glanced towards him.  
>Perry's expression said that he shouldn't accept his help, after all – what kind of servant would he be if he couldn't even manage to bring the laundry back to place on his own? But then, he thought, if this man helped him, his chores would be done a lot quicker and he might have time to see the last of today's tournament.<br>"I'd be glad", he piped as he continued.  
>Happy to have something to do, Arthur followed.<p>

"So, this is the Lady Morgana's room?" Arthur asked and walked into the room with awe.  
>The retiring sun shone through the windows and as Perry hurried back and forth to place everything at its place, Arthur admired the beauty of the room.<br>Surely, this must be the finest place in the whole castle.  
>"Sir, the dresses", there was a slight trace of panic in Perry's voice which made Arthur return to reality, apologising he reached him the dresses and watched how he hang them in the wooden closet.<br>"Now, I think it's best if we leave", the red-haired boy said and headed towards the doors which, as he was about to reach out for them, opened. Arthur watched how the servant's eyes grew large and blushing he turned his face towards the stone floor.

Startled by this strange behaviour he stepped closer only to see the source of the man's odd behaviour – in front of him stood one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.  
>Her black hair was put together in a complicated plait which rested over her shoulder and he could tell that despite her young age her body was the one of a real woman.<br>But despite all that, the most beautiful was her blue eyes.  
>"Had a good look yet?" The woman said with her eyebrow raised, Arthur found himself staring and blushed deeply.<br>"I'm sorry my lady", he said with a short bow, he could tell that Perry wasn't impressed by his behaviour. "Your beauty startled me."  
>"It tends to have that effect on certain men, I've noticed", the Lady Morgana said and entered the room without even looking at the young servant, her eyes was only on Arthur. "Have we met before?"<br>Arthur shook his head. "I'd remember it."  
>"Of course you would", she said and sank down onto one of the chairs, waving for young Perry to leave them alone. "What's your name, handsome?"<p>

"Arthur, madam", he said and placed his hands behind his back.  
>Morgana's eyes seemed to darken and she leaned forward with a sudden interest, gesturing for him to sit down.<br>"Arthur", she said slowly, a smirk forming upon her lips. "Tell me, Arthur, what is your business here in Camelot?"  
>He sat down in the chair opposite to hers, enjoying to talk to someone other than Merlin and Gwen. He tried to suppress a grimace as he thought about them and guilt flickered over his face as he remembered the blue eye he'd left Merlin with.<br>"I do not know anymore", he said and tried to smile. "I guess I was seeking for answers."  
>"Oh, did you now", Morgana said and her eyes travelled over his face – she had to admit, he was quite handsome and even if she tried to deny it, there was resemblances with the King. "Had any luck?"<p>

He shook his head, a dark mood falling over him. "What I found was only lies."  
>Morgana had to be sure; she leaned back in her chair.<br>"You're here for a girl, aren't you?" She asked with something she hoped would look like a warm smile. "Unreliable, that's what they are."  
>"They let me think I'd find my family", he shook his head and looked away; he didn't want to show himself vulnerable in front of this girl. "They let me believe that they cared for me, but all they ever cared about was the <em>money<em>."  
>Morgana's smile faded. So it was him, she thought and clasped her hand around her favourite bracelet.<br>"You can't seem to trust anyone these days, can you?" She said and rose from her chair before she walked over to one of the great windows. "I know what it's like to have people you love lying to you – I know what it's like to find out that your whole life has been a lie."  
>Arthur watched the lady Morgana from where he sat and he couldn't help but pity her as he heard the sorrow in her voice.<p>

"Then what should I do?" He asked, knowing that she might have the answers he sought.  
>Morgana turned her head towards him and looked at him through a curtain of dark hair.<br>"You should leave this place", she said with a low voice and returned to face the window so that he wouldn't see her content smile – this was getting easier than she thought it would. "Leave Camelot and all the lies behind you and never turn back – that's what I should have done long ago."  
>Arthur rose from his chair, biting his lip as he tried to ignore the tears forming in his eyes.<br>"So, I should leave?" He asked and closed his eyelids – he had always dreamt of Camelot and being here now felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was as if he belonged here. But she was right; his memory of this city would always be darkened with lies and deceit.  
>The Lady Morgana turned to him again and walked across the floor so that she could take his hands in hers. He opened his eyes and saw how she swallowed.<p>

"If you stay here you'll never be able to find the answers you seek", she said and sent him a smile. "It was nice talking to you Arthur and it saddens me that our paths won't cross again."  
>Arthur smiled at her kindness and bowed his head as he walked away from her touch towards the doors. "Perhaps, when I've found myself, I will return to Camelot and we can talk again"<br>He could see how she clenched her jaws before she sent him a dazzling smile.  
>"Perhaps", she said and he watched her return to the window. "Until then, Arthur"<br>"My lady", he answered and walked out from her chambers.  
>She was right – leaving Camelot was the only right thing to do.<p>

Guinevere ran through the lower town and she didn't care about the comments which were shouted after her, she tried to whip away her tears but they just kept falling.  
>She had to find him, she thought as she ran, she had to find him before it was too late.<br>But as she stopped at the very gates of Camelot, her breath unsteady after the long run and her face burning red, she couldn't see him anywhere.  
>"Excuse me", she walked over to one of the guards who looked at her with questioning eyes. "Have you seen a young man with blond hair leave the city? It can't be more than an hour since he left."<br>The guard tried to suppress his laughter and shook his head. "Silly girl, do you think I notice which hair colour every passing man and woman has? I have no idea whom you are talking about, I'm sorry."  
>In fact, he didn't look sorry at all.<p>

Gwen sighed and continued along the road, avoiding carriages and horses which came in full speed from both directions and after a while she found herself walking in the high grass to avoid being run over.  
>"Arthur?" She shouted, searching for the mob of blond hair.<br>People turned their heads to stare at her but she didn't see him anywhere and she assumed he was all long gone. But, being Guinevere, she couldn't give in. Not yet. So she continued into the forest even though the darkness was about to fall and she shouted his name until her voice got hoarse.  
>"Arthur, where are you?" She didn't know when she'd lost track of the road, nor did she know when the darkness had fallen but all by a sudden she found herself lost in the forest and the night had come.<br>She knew it was dangerous for a young girl to be out alone like that and she knew that she should have brought Merlin with her, or at least turned back home a bit earlier. "Arthur, are you there?"

"Such a pretty girl", a dark voice was heard from behind and Guinevere spun around, her eyes wide of fear as she reached for the sword hidden beneath her cloak, "all on her own without the slightest protection."

"You wouldn't dare touch me", she said through her teeth and all she could see of the man in front of her was the bushy beard.  
>"I dare to prove you wrong, puppet", the man said and whistled, from the darkness seven other men appeared and a cold chill sent down her spine as she realized who the man where.<br>"You", she whispered and her grip around the sword tightened.  
>"So you remember me and my pals", the man said and stepped forward, he stroke her cheek and Gwen spat at him. "Now, where is your Knight in Shining Armour? He and I have some unclear business to sort out."<br>She pulled her sword and pointed it to the big man's chest, but he just laughed and before Gwen could do anything she found herself unarmed by one of the men who, together with his fellows, formed a circle around her and their leader – making it impossible to escape.

"What will you do to me?" She shouted as she was dragged deeper into the forest, the large man laughed and looked at her with dark eyes.  
>"No one humiliates Vector without being punished for it", he said and there was a coldness in his eyes that she didn't like. Oh how she wished Arthur hadn't been so chivalrous and just killed the man. "Soon, your little friend will regret ever crossing my path."<br>Gwen was terrified, knowing that no one would be able to save her.  
>No one knew where she was, no one knew she had been taken prisoner.<br>She closed her eyelids as the leader showed her in to a large tent and she was already fighting against her tears when the first hit fell.

Merlin paced back and forth in Gwen's little house and every now and then he stopped before the window, watching how the city grew darker and darker.  
>"You've been gone too long now", he whispered and shook his head.<br>He should have insisted at coming with her, or at least followed her without her noticing it.  
>Then, to his own relief, he could hear footsteps from outside and rushed to the door only to be looking in to Arthur's dazzling blue eyes.<br>"I'm just coming here to collect my things", he said with a stern face and walked past the warlock without giving him a second glance.  
>Merlin raised his hand to the swollen eye and watched as the blond man took his bag and threw it over his shoulder.<br>"Where have you been?" He found himself asking only to be rewarded with a silent glare. "Gwen has been out looking for you in _hours_"

Arthur tried not to show any emotions.  
>So what if she had been looking for him? She was just angry that she had lost her key to the money.<br>"Where is she?" He asked before he grimaced – he had promised himself that he shouldn't talk to him more than necessary. This was more than necessary.  
>Merlin shrugged and sat down with a concerned look in his eyes.<br>"I don't know – she is a smart girl, she should have been home before the darkness fell", he said and rested his face in the palms of his hands. "I think something might have happened to her, all alone in the forest."

Arthur could tell that the dark haired man was upset with himself and stopped at the door.  
>"She has said it many times", he said with a stern voice. "She doesn't need any protection."<br>Merlin laughed dryly and turned his head towards him, tears where forming in his eyes.  
>"But she does", he whispered. "She really does."<br>Arthur closed his eyelids for a second and breathed calmly. He didn't care; he told himself over and over again, he didn't care.  
>So, without a goodbye, Arthur left the house, vowing that he would have nothing to do with the two of them ever again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hello there, I really tried to do this chapter as long as possible in a way of saying I'm sorry for updating so late. I also see it as my duty to inform you that I'll be away for three-four weeks but the longer reviews you leave, the more I'll want to write and who knows, perhaps I'll sit down during the vacation and write another chapter for you - just because you are so darn beautiful.<br>Hugs, Jenn _


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Title**: Artorius - the lost Prince

**Author:**JennnyJ

**About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>Guinevere sat in the corner of the tent, hugging her legs as she tried to stay awake.<br>Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and she didn't even try to brush them away – she knew that even if she did so, new ones would fall.  
>"I wish you were here Merlin", she whispered and for the hundred time she cursed herself for her own stupidity. She shouldn't have treated Arthur the way she did – it was wrong of her and she knew that very well.<br>Then, without any warning, the tent door opened and Gwen winched, her body still aching of their last visit – in fact, she could already see the bruises taking form on her arms and she could just imaging what her face looked like.  
>"Leave me alone, you bastard!" She shouted to the man, who yet had not revealed himself, and her face was marked with hurt. "I won't let you or your dirty men touch me again!"<br>"Nor will I", the man said and walked out of the shadows, a sword shimmering in his hands.  
>Guinevere gasped and moved even further back in the tent, her eyes wide – she didn't believe it.<br>"What are you doing here?" She whispered and the man laughed.  
>"I'm saving you", he said.<p>

Arthur walked into the forest and Merlin's words still rang in his ears.  
>"I don't care", he said to himself but he knew it was a lie. As he walked, all he could see was Guinevere, lying somewhere in the forest, wounded and unaided.<br>He shut his eyelids, cursing himself and his stupidity – if it wasn't for him, she would be in Camelot. If it wasn't for him, she would be safe.  
>"God damn it", he said and left the road behind him. "I'll find her, make sure she's alright and then I'll walk away and never return."<br>The darkness, however, made his mission seem almost impossible and after a while he lost count of how many times he'd tripped over different stocks and roots. He rubbed his forehead with a tired look in his face.  
>"Guinevere!" He shouted, feeling more and more despair for each minute that passed, she could be miles away for all he knew and now he, too, was lost.<br>But then, as he rounded a few bushes and came to a great lake, he saw a small camp with three patched tents and a campfire slowly burning.

His brows shot in the air as he saw men lying here and there on the ground and as he walked closer he searched for their pulse.  
>Arthur nodded to himself as he felt nothing, not the slightest beat; they were all dead - their bodies, however, were still warm so whoever killed them might still be around.<br>Sword in hand, he walked towards one of the tents and holding his breath he opened the door only to find it empty. He bit his lip and turned to the second tent – only to find that empty as well.  
>With a beating heart he walked over to the last and biggest tent.<br>He grabbed the tent door, listening for any sound inside.  
>There was a sound of low chattering, from what he could tell one of them were a man and the other a woman. The woman sounded upset and his heart raced as he recognised the fiery replies.<br>Slowly to not draw any attention to himself, he opened the door and with his sword ready he walked in.  
>First, he couldn't do anything but stare at Guinevere's bruised face – tears were falling down her cheeks and her big, brown eyes were locked on the tall man standing before her.<br>He could see a sword in the man's hand and clenching his jaws he walked forward, placing the tip of his own sword onto the man's back.  
>"One step closer to Guinevere and I'll run you through", he said through his teeth.<p>

Gwen literally jumped as she heard Arthur's voice and her eyes flickered until they landed upon him – his face filled with hatred towards the man in front of him.  
>"No, Arthur-", she whispered and shook her head. Her black curls danced around her face.<br>Arthur's face softened a bit as he heard her voice but he didn't look at her and nor did he remove his weapon.  
>"Why don't you face me like a man", the dark haired man said with a wry smile, his own sword in a tight grip. "Or perhaps you are nothing but a coward."<br>"Lancelot, stop it!" Guinevere sent him a dark look as she tried to rise to her feet, only to fall back onto the floor again as an incredible pain shot through her body.  
>"Lancelot?" Arthur's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, his sword falling from his grip, his eyes moved between the two of them and he realized that he was too late.<br>Lancelot was the hero, the one to rescue Guinevere. Not him.

Lancelot turned around, the dry smile still on his lips.  
>"Isn't it the man from the market", he said, his eyebrows pulled together. "The intruder – always in my way, aren't you?"<br>Arthur didn't answer but his eyes darkened.  
>"<em>Boy, I know you're in there<em>!" The bloodthirsty shout came from outside the tent and Arthur could see how Gwen winched only by hearing the voice – as he saw her sitting there on the ground, her dark hair a total mess and her face full of nasty bruises, something within him snapped.  
>"Make sure she's alright", he said to Lancelot as he picked up his sword. "It seems like I have some things I have to sort out."<br>And so, with a last look on Guinevere's face he turned around and walked out from the tent.

In the middle of the field, surrounded by its dead companions, stood the red bearded man from the tavern and his eyes were dark with vengeance.  
>"I warned you before", Arthur said through his teeth, his sword held high. "This time I will show you no pardon."<br>A grim smile flickered across the man's lips and he shook his head.  
>"No, boy", he said and moved closer. "This time it is I who will show <em>you<em> no pardon."  
>Arthur saw from the corner of his eye how Lancelot helped Gwen out of the tent, she was limping and her face was pale of exhaustion and pain.<br>"You try", he said and made the first blow, trying to put as much force behind the hit as possible.  
>The red bearded man laughed and blocked the hit, their faces only inches from each other.<br>"How she screamed", he whispered in his ear. "It is incredible she can still walk."  
>Driven by his anger Arthur sent blow after blow towards the other man who were forced to back away, his eyes suddenly filled with fright by the young man's anger.<p>

And the fear would be the man's downfall – as he stumbled backwards he didn't pay attention to where he put his feet and soon he tripped over one of his dead companions, sending himself flying through the air before he landed on the ground with a 'dump'.  
>Arthur was over him within a second, the tip of his sword piercing the man's clothes just above the heart.<br>"Pardon, pardon", the man grunted, his face marked with agony. "You cannot kill me, can you? You let me go last time – let me go now and I'll never touch her again, I promise!"  
>Arthur's face was filled with disgust as he leaned forward, his sword still pointing at the man's chest.<br>"I made the mistake of pardoning you once", he whispered through his teeth. "But I promise you, I won't do it again."  
>He stood tall, raising his sword for the fatal blow.<br>"This is for Guinevere!" He ran the man through and turned his face away so that he didn't have to see how the life left the man's eyes – instead he looked over to where Lancelot were tending to Gwen's wounds.

Hesitatingly, he walked closer.  
>"Arthur!" Gwen's face lit up as she saw him coming. "I have to say, your footwork have improved!"<br>Arthur smiled vaguely and made a short bow.  
>"Thank you for your sudden kindness", he joked and as he met her dark, dark eyes he could feel how his heart rushed. He shook his head, reminding himself that he had nothing to do with her anymore. He turned to Lancelot.<br>"Will you take her back to Camelot?" He asked without looking at Gwen, instead his eyes travelled over the misty lake behind them. "I'm sure Master Gaius will..."  
>"Arthur, I have to talk to you", Guinevere interrupted, eyeing Lancelot. "Alone."<br>Lancelot nodded and walked away, most unwillingly, to tend to his horse.  
>Arthur, whoever, didn't move an inch and he was still looking out over the lake, admiring the nature's beauty.<p>

"I'm sorry", she said as she looked at him, his face an unreadable mask. "I'm sorry for using you like that and for not telling you about our part in this story – but you have to believe me when I say that you _are _Artorius"  
>Arthur laughed coldly as he finally turned his head so that he could meet her gaze.<br>"And why should I believe you?" He asked and clenched his jaws. "What proof do you have? I do not even remember it myself – from what I know I can be a simple farmer boy, abandoned at birth."  
>Gwen shook her head and rose to her feet even though the simple movement made her face turn even paler and Arthur noticed, worriedly, how she swayed.<br>"Don't you ever think you've been abandoned", she said with a stern voice, her eyes never leaving his. "You were _kidnapped_ – your father would never, ever have let you go. For God's sake Arthur, he has searched for you your whole life!"

Arthur's face turned into a grimace.  
>"Can you stop talking to me as if I was the lost prince?" He asked and turned around so that she now faced his back. "I am no noble man and if you think so you are just fooling yourself."<br>"I was the common girl", she exclaimed and as he turned his head to look at her, Gwen sank back onto the ground. "I was the girl who you used to play with as a child – the one who beat you in every combat and who ran faster than you every time we raced."  
>A sad smile flickered across her lips and she turned her gaze away as if she was ashamed.<br>"And I know you are him, Arthur", she rubbed her forehead and he could see how she bit her lip as if holding away her tears. "I just never thought I would find you again..."

Arthur didn't know what to say, he just stared at her as pictures of him as a little child, running around with a young girl with dark curls, started to play in his head.  
>He could see how they fought with wooden swords as real knights fought for their honour in combat, he could see how they played hide and seek in the lower town. How they used fight invisible enemies threatening their kingdom. <em>He remembered her.<em>  
>"Gwynne", he whispered with his eyelids closed. "You were my Gwynne."<br>Guinevere laughed as she brushed away her tears.  
>"Yes, yes I was", she said with a smile. "Your pronunciation wasn't the best, was it?"<br>Arthur smiled and looked at her as he'd never seen her before.  
>"No, it wasn't", he answered softly, placing a dark curl behind her ear.<br>His hand lingered a bit against her soft skin, but then he remembered himself and backed away, his cheeks burning in a very non-royal way. "I'm sorry."

"_You _are Artorius Pendragon?"  
>Both Gwen and Arthur jumped as they heard Lancelot's sudden question and they turned their faces towards him. His brown eyes looked at Arthur with doubt and Gwen could tell from the way he stood with his arms crossed over his chest that he was jealous.<br>Arthur though for a while, biting his lip.  
>"Yes, I believe I am", he said as he put his sword back in its sheath and as he said that he realized it himself. He was the lost Prince. He was the son of Uther and Ygraine. He was Artorius. "If you excuse me, I need to go back and meet my father."<br>Guinevere's face shone of happiness at this proclamation – but then, as her thoughts caught up with her, her smile faded and the warmth in her eyes disappeared.  
>"It is too late", she said, turning both Arthur and Lancelot's attention towards her.<br>Arthur wrinkled his forehead, taking a step closer to her.  
>"What do you mean?" He asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"<br>"Our only opportunity was tonight's banquet", she said with a tired look in her eyes. "And from what time it is I assume the party ended long ago."

"Then there is only one thing to do", Lancelot said as he held out a hand for her to accept.  
>Both Arthur and Gwen sent him questioning looks.<br>The dark haired man smiled. "You have to enter the competition, don't you?"  
>A smile formed upon Arthur's lips and he nodded.<br>"I think you're right, Lancelot", he said and watched with awe how Guinevere leaned heavily against the tall man's bosom so that she wouldn't fall back onto the ground.

"Have you guys any idea of how worried I've been?" An upset voice came from behind and all three of them turned their heads only to see a dark haired man upon a brown horse.  
>A broad smile formed upon Arthur's lips as he recognized the man.<br>"Merlin", he exclaimed.  
>"Why didn't you wait for me, your prat?" Merlin asked with raised eyebrows. "God knows what dangers you could have run into in this dark forest – oh and hi Gwen, Lancelot."<br>The two others greeted Merlin with vague smiles.  
>"Ouch, Gwen", Merlin said, pointing at her bruised face. "You look even worse than me."<br>Gwen just smiled and rested her tired head against Lancelot's bosom.  
>Arthur could see how tired she was and didn't want to stay here longer than they had to.<br>"Merlin, we have to go back to Camelot", he said and the warlock nodded in agreement – Gaius had to tend to her wounds as soon as possible. The three of them looked at her pale, bruised face with concerned looks – none of them knew how badly she could be injured.

* * *

><p><em>Hi there my lovely readers - I hope this chapter was good enough for you, I know there might be some spelling mistakes but hey, I'm on holiday. This chapter was quite long despite the fact that nothing seemed to happen. Oh, I might tell you that there isn't that many chapters left - perhaps five more - so I hope you stay with me that time and keep leaving those lovely reviews of yours.<br>With love, Jenn _


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Title**: Artorius - the lost Prince

**Author:**JennnyJ

**About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>"Boys, I'll have to ask you to leave my quarters if none of you can sit down calmly", Gaius said without turning his gaze away from Guinevere's beaten body. With a satisfied smile he heard how both Arthur and Lancelot sat down in their chairs with a soft 'dump'.<br>"Gaius, is there anything I can do to help?" Merlin asked as he bit his lip, his bright eyes filled with worry for his best friend.  
>Gwen had fallen unconscious not long before they rode in to Camelot and she hadn't waked up since then.<br>"I don't know, Merlin", his uncle answered as he bandaged Gwen's sprained feet. "It seems like she has a few broken ribs and it wouldn't surprise me if there has been some damage to her head – but she has been lucky."  
>Merlin turned his face away so that no one would see how his features were twisted by the pain and sorrow he felt for the girl lying on the wooden bench.<p>

"She'll be okay", a warm voice said and Merlin could feel how someone squeezed his shoulder in a try to comfort him. "She is strong – she'll get through this."  
>The dark haired warlock fought away his tears before he turned his head to meet Arthur's blue eyes.<br>"Do you really think so?" He whispered to his friend, so low that neither Gaius nor Lancelot could hear him.  
>Arthur nodded: his face mirroring the seriousness in his voice. "I'm certain."<br>They watched how Gaius walked over to one of his workbenches to wash his hands before he walked over to them.  
>"She'll have to stay here and rest", he said.<p>

"I can say with her", Arthur offered, taking a step closer the unconscious girl.  
>"No, Arthur", Lancelot said and rose from his chair. "I'll stay"<br>Arthur's eyes darkened and he shook his head. "Why should I trust her with you?"  
>Lancelot smiled and sat down beside the dark haired girl, slowly he stroked her sweaty forehead.<br>"You have to find Geoffrey, the librarian, he will help you enter the tournament", he said without meeting the blond man's eyes. "I'll let you know as soon as there's a change"  
>Arthur opened his mouth to protest, the King and the tournament could wait – he wouldn't leave Guinevere with the very man that broke her heart. He wouldn't.<br>"Arthur, he's right", Merlin said as if he could read his friend's thoughts. "She'll be okay – you need to do this – if not for your own sake so because Gwen would have wanted you to do it."  
>"You are supposed to be on my side <em>Mer<em>lin", Arthur clenched his jaws but nodded, tenderly he stroked Gwen's bruised cheek before he left the physician's quarters behind him.

"Why did you come back?" Merlin asked Lancelot as the door shut behind Arthur; he sat down in one of the empty chairs and noticed how Gaius walked over to his large bookshelf, humming silently for himself.  
>Lancelot sighed and turned his head so that he met the dark haired boy's gaze.<br>"I love her, Merlin", he said and shrugged. "I intend to spend the rest of my life with her."  
>Merlin bit his lip and looked at the unconscious girl; she looked troubled even in this off-mode.<br>"She has changed, Lance", he said after a while. "She has changed a lot since you left her."  
>A shadow fell over Lancelot's face as he remember her coldness in Ealdor – he had hoped to win her back but things had gone out of control. And then that boy, <em>Arthur<em>, had turned up.  
>"I know she has", he said and shook his head. "But I'll make it up for her – we are meant to be, I know we are."<br>Merlin didn't answer – how could he when he knew that Guinevere's future had nothing with Lancelot to do? When he knew that her heart belonged to someone else.

"I'm sorry, son", Geoffrey said and looked at Arthur over his glasses. "The tournament has already begun, no more entrances – the King's rules."  
>Arthur swore and rubbed his forehead.<br>"But you don't understand, I _need_ to participate", he said with a devastated look in his eyes.  
>"As I've said – we do not allow any late entrances", Geoffrey said. "You'll have to come back next year."<br>Arthur sighed and walked away from the elderly man; he left the dusty library behind and turned left after the winding steps. Cursing himself he strode around, taking turns here and there, making his way deeper and deeper in to the labyrinth that was the castle.  
>"What now?" He asked himself and stopped to lean his head against one of the cool windows. He looked outside and a smile formed upon his lips as he saw the lady of Camelot – <em>Morgana<em> – walk up the steps to the castle.  
>If there was anyone who could help him it would be her, after all – she was the King's ward.<p>

Morgana walked towards the throne room with a cold smile playing over her red lips, it had been easier than she thought to make Artorius leave Camelot.  
>She couldn't believe how lucky she'd been; there he'd been – the one man she had dreamt of for weeks – in her own chambers. Broken and devastated, it hadn't been hard to win his liking and didn't even take him half an hour to trust her advices fully.<br>The smile on her lips, however, faded as she heard someone shout her name from behind.  
>Slowly she turned around, her hand resting on the doorknob.<br>"Arthur?" She didn't believe her eyes as the blond man walked down the corridor, hands placed in his pockets. She tried to hide her disappointment and forced the smile back upon her lips. "Back so soon? Or haven't you left yet?"

Arthur stopped a few step from the dark haired beauty, he could see that something was wrong.  
>She had a kind of coldness in her eyes when she met his gaze and he couldn't understand why – the last time they spoke she'd seemed so warm and sweet.<br>"I need your help", he said after a moments silence and pulled a hand through his golden hair. "You are the King's ward – perhaps, perhaps you can talk to him."  
>"Talk to him?" The lady Morgana echoed and raised her eyebrows. "And what, may I ask, should I talk to him about?"<p>

"Perhaps", Arthur sighed, he didn't know how to put his thoughts in words. "I need to see him but I do not know how I'll get the chance to meet him – if you don't help me, that is."  
>Morgana pressed her lips together and looked at the hand which still rested upon the doorknob – the King waited for her.<br>"I'm sorry Arthur", she said as she opened the door, she looked at him over her shoulder, the dark hair falling like a cascade down her back. "I'm afraid I cannot help you"  
>"Lady Morgana!" Arthur called after her but she didn't look back and soon the door closed behind her. With a sigh Arthur turned around and walked back to Gaius quarters – he needed to talk to Merlin. And even though he wouldn't admit it even to himself, he was worried for Gwen's condition and didn't want to be parted from her longer than necessary.<p>

"Morgana", King Uther greeted his ward as he saw her walk through the doors. "Who was that man shouting after you?"  
>He had only heard his voice dimly through the opening of the door but it was as if some of the fog around him disappeared and something within him said that whoever that person was he needed to find him. It was something with his voice that confused him.<br>Morgana smiled and her dark eyes glittered as she sat down beside her King.  
>"Oh, no one, my lord", she said and picked some fruit from one of the baskets. "One of the homeless from the marked followed me, he wanted more money but I told him I had none."<br>Uther leaned back in his chair, his eyebrows pulled together as he fingered with the ring around his finger.

"My lord", Morgana's eyes softened. "I know that the disappointment of yesterdays feast has not yet left you-"  
>"I thought he would be there", the King said, staring at the distant wall as if he was lost in thoughts. "The girl had his ring – the one ring he'd been given at birth."<br>Morgana laughed and shook her head.  
>"Then surely it must be a trick – why would a simple common girl walk around with the symbol of the Pendragon house?"<br>Uther didn't answer; instead he rose from his chair and walked towards the door which immediately was opened by two servants.  
>"My lord" Morgana called after him, half way up from her chair. "Where are you going?"<br>"I need some rest, Morgana", the King said and without any other word he disappeared, leaving the dark haired beauty to her own thoughts.

The King, however, didn't walk to his chambers – instead he turned the other direction to seek the council of his eldest friend.  
>He knew the way to the physician's chambers so well that he would have found it in his sleep and he stood outside the big oak door in no time with some help of a few secret passages.<br>As he was the King of Camelot he didn't even bother to knock – he simply walked through the door, searching for Gaius.  
>"Who are you?" Instead of the old man he faced a dark haired young man with pointy ears. "And where is Gaius?"<br>The boy just stood there staring at him as if he'd never seen a king before, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Oh spit it out, boy", he grunted as he felt how his mood fell – the more time that passed, the more he could think of the reason he came here in the first place and now, standing here, it felt incredibly stupid.  
>"He is out looking for Art-"<br>"I'm here, Sire", Gaius walked in through the same door the King had just entered and he was carrying a basket filled with herbs. "Are you feeling alright? Does your shoulder hurt again?"  
>The King shook his head as he turned to the physician, happy to not have to talk to that <em>boy<em> anymore.  
>"I wanted to talk to you about Artorius ring", he said and sat down in one of the scrubby chairs.<br>The old man sent him a questioning look before he started to sort the different herbs into different piles.

"I don't know if you remember, Gaius", the King said as he watched the man's work. "But Artorius spent an awful lot of time with this blacksmith's daughter – I couldn't help but wonder..."  
>Uther trailed of as he casted a glimpse of a dark haired girl, lying unconscious on one of the workbenches. "<em>Her<em> – it's her!"  
>He walked forward, his eyebrows pulled together as he saw her bruised face.<br>"What has happened to her?" He asked.  
>"She was attacked by bandits, sir", the pointy eared man said with a bow. "They hit her badly but she'll be alright. With time"<br>So, he can talk, the King thought dryly. Then, another thought filled his mind – the girl had been prevented from coming to the banquet. What if she, indeed, knew where his son was? What if Artorius was here, in Camelot?  
>He shook his head, forcing the childish thoughts to disappear – his son was lost and there was no change to that.<br>"What is it with Guinevere, my lord?" Gaius asked with his eyebrow raised, the King looked at the old man for a while before he turned to the door.  
>"Nothing, just a silly thought", he said and left the chamber.<p>

Arthur couldn't believe his bad luck – one moment he was walking back towards Gaius place and the other moment he was covered in tomato soup.  
>The servant, Perry that was, had apologized at least hundred times as he tried to help tidying him up.<br>Arthur however had soon grown tired of his so called 'help' and said that as soon as he got to the physician he'd be able to change into other clothes – he tried not to think of the fact that this was the only set of clothes that Gwen had given him.  
>With a grimace Arthur tried to sweep his face as clean from soup as possible and as he rounded the last corner he bumped in to a largely built man – the clash almost sent him out of balance.<br>"Watch where you are going boy", the voice boomed and Arthur couldn't help but shiver.  
>"Yes, Sir", he stuttered and bowed his head, "Of course, Sir."<br>"And make sure to clean up after you, you are leaving soup traces all over the place", the man continued. "You should be lucky I'm not reporting this to your head adviser."

Arthur looked up shockingly as he realized that the man he was talking to thought he was a servant.  
>"Sir, I'm no servant", he said as his eyes travelled over the elderly man's face. He had a long scar searching its way down his forehead – a battle wound, Arthur assumed – and his eyes were as bright as the summer sky.<br>"Do I know you?" The man asked with his eyebrows pulled together.  
>Arthur shook his head, not able to avert his gaze. "No, I don't think so, my King"<br>It was first now Arthur realized that he stood eye to eye with Uther Pendragon. The one he hoped would be his father. A smile flickered over his lips.  
>"My name is Arthur", he said and reached out a hand for him to shake.<br>The King looked at him for a long time, and then he looked at his hand before he turned his gaze back to the young man before him. He was about the same age Artorius would be in, he thought with a vague smile, but then the smile faded.  
>"I do not make acquaintance with people smelling of tomatoes", he said briskly and walked away, his long cloak swishing behind him – leaving Arthur speechless behind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay, to tell the truth - your reviews made me so unbelievable happy that I had to write another chapter for you. Oh, and I must tell you that Guinevere didn't get raped (I know it might have sounded like she did - but I couldn't put her through something like that. I just couldn't. What she got through was bad enough)<br>Anyway, it seems like reviewing is actually rewarding itself - so please continue with that. Please. Please. Please.  
>Hugs. Jenn<em>


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Title**: Artorius - the lost Prince

** Author:**JennnyJ

** About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>"What in earth has happened to you?" Merlin asked with an amused smile as Arthur stepped through the physician's door, tomato soup dripping from his clothes.<br>Arthur rubbed his forehead as he sat down in the empty chair next to Gwen's unconscious side.  
>"I-", he shook his head as if he couldn't believe it himself. "I just met the king."<br>Merlin's eyebrows shot in the air as he turned his head to stare at him.  
>"You met the King?" He echoed. "What did you say to each other? Did he recognize you?"<p>

Arthur shook his head as he reached out to stroke Guinevere's forehead, he fingered on her smooth locks and a vague smile played upon his lips before he remembered Merlin's question.  
>The smile faded and he pulled his hand away, as if he was embarrassed.<br>"He didn't recognize me – but what had you expected? Of course he wouldn't welcome me with open arms, especially not when I'm covered in tomatoes."  
>Merlin didn't answer; he just sat there and stared at the closed door.<p>

"Where is Lancelot?" Arthur asked and tried to hide the jealousness in his voice. "Wasn't he supposed to watch her?"  
>"Gwen woke up", Merlin said and his blond friend reacted immediately, his eyes growing wide as he turned to the warlock.<br>"When? How was she? Was she in much pain?"  
>Merlin smiled at the worry in Arthur's voice but he didn't tease him about it; the bruise in his face reminded him not to cross the line.<br>"Gaius gave her a potion so that she would fall asleep – hopefully she won't be in so much pain the next time she wakes up", he said as he turned his gaze to the dark haired girl.  
>"And why did Lancelot leave?" Arthur didn't even notice that he whispered, his eyes locked at Guinevere's sweaty face. He could see how she twisted uncomfortably in her sleep and without realizing it himself he took her hand in his in a way of comforting her.<p>

"Well", Merlin paused, trying to hide a smile. "She told him to get lost"  
>Arthur laughed warmly, his eyes shining.<br>"And what had that poor man done to be rewarded with her anger?" He asked jokingly, truth to be told; he didn't feel sorry for the man at all.  
>"Oh", the dark haired warlock scratched his head as he watched the sleeping figure that was his friend, knowing that she wouldn't be too happy with him if she knew what he was about to say. "He might have said some things about you that weren't very kind, not very kind at all, and well, after a while she grew tired of it."<br>Arthur smiled softly as he, once again, fingered with her dark curls.  
>"So", Merlin said and moved closer. "What are we doing about the King?"<br>"I don't know", the young man said and sighed. "If we could just talk to the Lady Morgana – she would be able to help us."

Something in Merlin's eyes darkened as he remembered the warning of the Great dragon a few years ago. _The witch could become a great problem when trying to restore the Prince to his rightful place – her soul will have darkened, withered, she's will no longer be whom she could have been.  
><em>"Nah", he said and shook his head. "She won't be any help to us – believe me."  
>Arthur raised his eyebrows but he didn't have the chance to ask why before Guinevere started to wake up, her eyelids moving.<br>The blond man backed away at the same time as he wanted to move closer and dragged between the two instincts he almost fell of his chair.

Merlin hid yet another smile at Arthur's sudden clumsiness before he walked up to his friend's side.  
>"Gwen, are you okay?" He asked with a worried look, he gently touched one of the particularly nasty-looking bruises and jumped back a step as Gwen grimaced. "Sorry"<br>"It is okay Merlin", she whispered before she tried to clear her throat, her eyes darted around the room before they rested on Arthur who didn't know what to do.  
>Tending to her had been much easier whilst she was unconscious – just the thought of stroking her hair or dab her forehead now made Arthur's cheeks burn.<p>

"I'm sorry I came too late", was all he could say in his awkwardness.  
>Guinevere smiled lightly and shook her head, sending long, black curls to hide parts of her face. "You don't have to apology."<br>Instinctually, Arthur moved to brush away her hair.  
>"I'm proud of you", he said all by a sudden, his eyes fixed on Gaius' bookshelves. "You know, an ordinary girl would never have made it as far as you did. Your stubbornness reminds me of a young friend of mine, Elena is her name."<br>Gwen's smile widened a bit.  
>"The girl who gave you the teddy, wasn't it?" She asked, remembering what Arthur had told her when she found it in his backpack.<br>Arthur nodded silently, his smile fading as he thought about her and her brother; he wondered how they had it, if they were treated right and if Leon was still mad at him for leaving.

"You _will_ see them again", Merlin said as if he could read his thoughts and walked over to one of the workbenches, looking at the different bottles which was left there. "Gwen, do you need anything? I think this yellow one was for easing the pain."  
>"I think I'll manage", Gwen said, her eyes travelling back to Arthur, she raised her eyebrows as she saw the state he was in. "What on earth has happened to you?"<br>"An accident with one of the servants", Arthur tried to dry away the rest of the soup.  
>"He met the King", Merlin said from the bench he was leaning on and Gwen's eyes widened.<br>"You did what?" She asked, trying to sit up but was forced to lie down as an incredible pain shot through her body.  
>"<em>Merlin<em>!" Gaius walked in through the door, his eyebrow raised. "Why is Guinevere awake? I told you she needed to rest."  
>"I'm sorry Gaius, but I forgot which one of those bottles I'd give her", Merlin shrugged. "I didn't want to risk anything. Where have you been, anyway?"<p>

Gaius didn't answer; instead he walked to Gwen's side, checking her fever.  
>"How are you feeling? Dizzy? Does it ache?" He asked.<br>"It hurts if I move too quickly, but I'm feeling much better already", Gwen said and tried not to show how much it pained her only to sit straight. "I need to talk to Arthur; we must find the King as soon as possible."  
>Gaius shook his head and walked over to Merlin's bench to fetch the bottle with a purple content.<br>"Time for talking will come later, now you need to rest", he said and handed the bottle to Gwen.  
>"But <em>Gaius<em>", she tried to complain only to be faced with _the eyebrow._ He wouldn't listen to any excuses. "Okay, okay – I _will_ drink it."  
>She hesitated, almost as if she was afraid.<br>"It will be okay", Arthur said with a reassuring smile and she nodded slowly. "I'm sure Merlin will come up with some good idea – you need to rest, heal."  
>Gwen smiled vaguely and with her eyes fixed upon Arthur's face she drank the potion and sank back down onto the soft pillows.<p>

"Gaius", Merlin said as Gwen had fallen asleep again. "We need to talk to the King and you are the only one who can help us."  
>The old court physician shook his head. "The King wishes to not speak about his lost son and his orders have been clear: he wishes to see no more men claiming to be Artorius."<br>"Uncle!" Merlin sounded irritated. "You know it is him, you can see the similarities, can't you?"  
>Gaius glanced towards Arthur before he nodded. "Yes, yes I can – but if the King isn't ready to meet him, well, then it isn't my job to force him to."<br>Merlin sighed and tried not to lose his temper.  
>"I hope that you, one day, can be able to look past you orders and do what you believe is right", he said before he walked off, gesturing for Arthur to follow him.<br>Arthur didn't say anything; he just stroked Gwen's cheek one last time before he followed the dark haired warlock through the doors.

"Now what?" The blond man asked as they walked down the main road of Camelot, towards Gwen's empty house.  
>"First of all you need to change", Merlin said and smiled vaguely as he glanced at his Prince whom still walked around, leaving tomato trails after him. "Then we'll plan and hope that Morgana didn't recognize you."<br>Arthur's eyebrows shot in the air. "Why is that such a bad thing? She seemed nice?"  
>Merlin's smile disappeared and he shook his head. "She isn't the girl she once was, I fear that her reliance doesn't belong to the King anymore."<br>"Why not?" Arthur asked as they entered Gwen's house, Merlin shut the door carefully behind them before he motioned for Arthur to sit down.

"Did you know that she has magic?" He asked, he had only to see the surprised look in his eyes to continue. "Thought so – I learnt that not long before I left Camelot with Guinevere, at the time I still worked for Gaius."  
>He fell silent for a while, as if he was lost in old memories. Arthur was about to ask him to continue when he opened his mouth once again.<br>"She is a seer, which means she can see the future, and since she realized that, well, let's just say that she doesn't look upon the King's hatred towards those with magic with keen eyes. I believe that she is looking for revenge, that she is looking for a way to make Uther suffer."

Arthur pulled a hand through his hair as he thought about what he'd just heard.  
>"What about you?" He asked after a while, not really daring to meet Merlin's eyes. "Don't you, too, want revenge? After all, he has killed hundreds of you kin."<br>Merlin stared out through the window, his pale face marked with the seriousness of the question.  
>"It isn't that simple", he said and sighed. "I've been told that my destiny is entwined with Artorius destiny, that we complete each other, and if Uther would be killed before the Prince was found – then Camelot would be without a leader and when the Prince returned there would be no kingdom left for him to come home to."<br>Arthur swallowed, rubbing his forehead.  
>"What shall we do, then?" He asked tiredly.<br>Merlin shrugged, biting his lip, "the tavern?"  
>A vague smile took place upon the blond man's lips and he nodded. "Seems like a good start."<p>

"Two more", Merlin said as the barkeeper waked past their table, the fat man nodded and disappeared behind the desk.  
>Arthur sat with his chin resting in his hands, watching as people came and went in the local pub.<br>He spun his empty tankard as he thought about how they would get time to talk to the king.  
>"We must see him as soon as possible", Merlin said and yet again the thought rushed through Arthur's mind that perhaps his magical friend could read minds? "Before Morgana gets the chance to turn him against you."<br>Arthur nodded, it sounded logical.  
>"But the tournament has ended for today; the King is back in the castle again and I recon he is well guarded", the blond man said, stumbling a bit on his words. "We'll have to wait for tomorrow."<br>Merlin bit his lip, thanking the barkeeper as he came with their third round.

"Sorry lads", a dark haired man said as he sat down heavily on one of their empty chairs, he took Arthur's tankard and sipped the newly poured ale. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."  
>"Eavesdrop, you mean?" Arthur muttered and sent him a dark look.<br>The man laughed and waved it off.  
>"From what I've heard you need help", he leant back in his chair, his green eyes travelling between the two men. "And help has come."<br>"_You?_" Arthur laughed and shook his head. "I think we'll manage this without your drunken help."  
>But Merlin didn't laugh, his bright eyes were fixed upon the man and he couldn't help but smile.<br>"I'm Merlin", he said and reached him a hand. "And you are?"  
>"Gwaine", the dark haired man answered with a wide grin as he shook his hand, "pleasure to meet you, Merlin. And who is Princess overhere?"<p>

Arthur rolled his eyes as he opened his mouth to tell him to mind his own business but Merlin was to fast. The warlock leaned over the table and fought hard not to stumble over his words as he spoke. "He is, believe it or not, _Prince Artorius_."  
>Gwaine looked as if he hadn't heard so Merlin said it again.<br>"Yeah, I heard you the first time", Gwaine said, turning his head towards Arthur. "But how do we know if little Princess here really is the real stuff?"  
>Arthur felt how his cheeks started to burn of anger and he clenched his fists, trying to regain his calmness. He couldn't afford to lose his head like that.<br>"It is him", Merlin said as he turned his attention towards the ale in front of him. "I can't tell you how I know it, but you have my word."

"Well", Gwaine put his feet onto the table. "Your word is good enough for me – so what are we going to do? Sneak in to the castle and take the King by surprise?"  
>"<em>We <em>are not doing anything", Arthur said and took back his ale. "It is just me and Merlin."  
><em>'And Guinevere'<em>, he added in his mind, suddenly feeling a bit guilty by spending time at the tavern whilst she was all alone in Gaius chambers, God knew how she was feeling.  
>"That might work", Merlin said as if he hadn't even heard what Arthur said. "But believe me, it isn't as easy as it sounds – they have guards patrolling the corridors during the night, it will be almost impossible to sneak around there without being noticed."<p>

"Sounds like an challenge to me", Gwaine rose to his feet, smiling down at them. "So, what are we waiting for, let's storm the castle!"  
>Merlin laughed and got up to follow him, Arthur however took his time and glared after the two men who made their way towards the entrance.<br>"Don't think you can walk away without paying, young man", the barkeeper stood before him with a stern face, "That's ten tankards of ale."  
>Arthur opened his mouth to protest. "We only had <em>six<em>!"  
>"<em>You and your large eared friend<em> had six ales; your other friend had four."  
>Arthur's eyes darkened and he cursed this Gwaine, who must be the other friend the barkeeper talked about, whilst he searched his pockets for money enough to pay for it all.<br>A few minutes later he found himself running down the street to catch up with his two so called friends, both of them chatting and laughing with one and another as if they'd known each other their whole life.

"Fine, don't wait for me, I'm okay", he muttered as he finally reached them. "I just had to pay for everything; did you guys even think the thought that I might not have money enough to pay for it all?"  
>"Take it easy, Princess", Merlin clapped his shoulder, smiling from ear to ear. "I know you'd have enough."<br>"_Mer_lin", Arthur shut his eyelids as he forced back the anger. "_Never call me that again_"  
>Merlin's eyes widened a bit as he caught the seriousness in his voice and his head bobbed up and down as he nodded. "Okay, okay – I promise."<br>Gwaine just laughed, swaying a bit where he stood.  
>"Oh come on, we don't have the whole night, do we?" He asked and the three of them continued towards the castle as Merlin whispered the new plan to them.<p>

"First", he said as they stopped a good twenty meters from the main doors. "We have to get in to the castle and I'm afraid that _they_ won't let us through even if we say that we have to see Gaius."  
>Gwaine and Arthur turned their gazes towards the door and sighed in unison; the door was guarded by two strongly built men in armours.<br>"How will we ever pass them?" Arthur asked as he felt how his mood fell. "It's impossible."  
>"Leave it to me", Merlin said with a broad smile as he disappeared into the shadows of the castle.<br>All Gwaine and Arthur could do was to wait.  
>And wait.<br>_And wait._

Until; "Come on, we don't have long"  
>Both men's eyes widened as they saw how the guards collapsed with Merlin standing a few meters from them.<br>With one, quick glance at each other the two of them hurried over the courtyard to their pale friend.  
>Gwaine whistled as he saw the unconscious knights. "Well, I didn't see that one coming – you certainly are stronger than you look, my friend."<br>Arthur saw how the last traces of gold left the warlocks eyes but he didn't say anything about it, he just clapped his shoulder before he walked through the doors, followed by the other two.  
>"Now what?" Gwaine asked as they hurried from one spot of shadow to another, his voice echoed in the corridor and both Merlin and Arthur sent him warning looks – the last ones a bit darker than the others.<p>

"Well, this castle has about six levels, four hundred stairs and God knows how many rooms", Merlin whispered. "And whilst we are hiding from the guards we have to find the chambers of the King."  
>Gwaine opened his mouth to say something as they heard footsteps coming their way and had to hide in one of the alcoves.<br>"Should we split up?" Arthur whispered as the steps faded away again. "It is easier to stay unnoticed if we are alone."  
>"Then what if some of us find the King, <em>you <em>are the one who has to meet him", Merlin said.  
>"I don't know", Arthur shrugged, hiding a yawn. "But I do know that if we want to find something it will go a lot easier to split up, or else we won't be able to search the whole place before dawn is upon us."<br>He remembered how all the children at the orphanage had split up like this one winter as they searched the forest for a missing child – if they hadn't done that then the small boy would surely have frozen to death.

"Princess has a point", Gwaine said and ignored the dark look he achieved. "I take this floor, Merlin next and Princ– _Arthur_ I mean – takes the third?"  
>Defeated, Merlin nodded and the three of them looked at each other for a moment before they turned to walk separate ways. "Good luck", Arthur whispered after the two dark haired men before he started to climb one of the stairs.<br>His heart was pounding and his head spinning, they shouldn't have spent so much time at the tavern he thought as he had to stop to catch his breath, and for the second time that day he realized that he was lost in the great labyrinth of the castle.  
>"Father", he whispered to himself one of the times he had to hide for a patrolling guard. "<em>Father – please. Remember me<em>"

* * *

><p><em>Hi there, I'm so sorry for uploading and deleting this chapter so many times this evening but it seems as if the codes won't work for me and it always ends up looking like a real mess.<br>__Anyway, now Gwaine is in the picture and the question is: will Arthur reunite with the King in next chapter? I guess only time will tell, if you review just as lovely as you use to do I promise to try and update this before school starts.  
><em>_Hugs, Jenn_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Title**: Artorius - the lost Prince

** Author:**JennnyJ

** About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p><em>"My Lord, I do not wish to startle you"<br>Candles where casting a soft light over the room, enlightening the face of the sleeping King.  
>Out of the darkness walked a tall boy, soon to be man, and his blue eyes were filled with a mix of hope and anxiety. The King mumbled something where he'd fallen asleep at his desk, surrounded by important papers and it seemed as if he started to wake.<br>"It cannot be", the tired face was marked with sheer surprise as he watched the young man step into the light of the candles. "You cannot be-"  
>The blond man didn't say anything, however; a warm smile formed upon his lips as he nodded.<br>"My son", the King's eyes was now filled with tears as he rose from his chair, sleep had not yet left him and he stumbled a bit as he tried to reach to the man before him, "My dear son."_

Morgana woke with a scream, her eyes wide and her heart racing.  
>This dream was different to the ones she used to dream, it felt more real, more touchable.<br>She turned her gaze towards the candles next to her bed and as her eyes shone of gold, they lit.  
>Her breath still came irregularly as she moved to the side of the bed. She placed her bare feet onto the cold ground.<br>"It's happening", she whispered into the darkness, wishing that Morgause could hear her. That she could help her. But there came no advice, no answer. It was nothing but darkness.  
>Knowing that she had to do something, that it was her duty to act, she rose from the bed and grabbed her dressing gown before she headed towards the doors.<br>"I have to stop this."

It felt as if he had been walking for hours through the long corridors, opening door after door only to find the rooms empty. Five times had Arthur been forced to hide in the shadows and each time he'd waited for the guards to find him and throw him in the dungeons, but that never happened and several minutes later, when the footsteps had faded away and Arthur could breathe normally, he would continue.  
>Now he was walking down a long corridor filled with beautiful paintings and stone figures, wondering how Merlin and Gwaine was doing – perhaps they had already found the King. O perhaps they had given in and walked back to the tavern.<br>Carefully, Arthur stopped outside one of the many doors; his hands were shaking as they gripped the doorknob.  
>"Please", he whispered to the darkness around him. "Please be right."<br>Slowly, slowly he opened the door and just as he was about to peek inside he heard footsteps from behind and with a startled expression he spun around, eyes wide as the corridor was lit up by the light of a candlestick.  
>"The lady Morgana", he bowed his head, his heart racing as he remembered Merlin's words. <em>I fear that her reliance doesn't belong to the King anymore. <em>"This is not what it looks like-"

A grim smile flickered across the woman's lips and she shook her head.  
>"What I see is a possible threat to our kingdom and King", she said and looked over her shoulder, "guards, take this man to the dungeons."<br>Arthur's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards, his hand reaching for the sword.  
>"No, you can't do this", he said with as much authority he could muster. "I need to speak to the King – it is of greatest importance."<br>As the guards kept moving closer, Arthur continued to move backwards.  
>He felt the wooden door against his back and as he saw how the guards glanced at one and another, clearly worried, he realized just where he was and whose door he was leaning against.<p>

Then, everything happened in a hurry.  
>The knights made an outburst and Arthur found himself being dragged away from the door, further and further in to the darkness of the corridor.<br>"Father!" He shouted, feeling how the panic flooded over him. "Father, please! I need to see him; you have to let me go, please!"  
>But the guards just continued to drag him away and the last thing Arthur saw before he was forced to round a corner was Morgana's evil smirk where she stood in the light of her candlestick.<p>

Morgana's smile widened when she saw Artorius being dragged away towards the dungeons. As she was about to walk away the door before her opened, revealing a sleepy King in his nightclothes.  
>"Morgana", he said with a surprised look. "What's all this noise about? Was there someone here? Did someone want to see me?"<br>Morgana's smile faded and she shook her head.  
>"No, my King", she said, bowing her head. "I couldn't sleep and thought I would take a stroll when I found a man sneaking around your cambers – both you and I should be lucky the guards weren't far away."<br>Uther's eyes narrowed.  
>"He was taken to the dungeons I hope?" He asked and his ward nodded.<br>"I believe he wasn't quite right in his head, my lord", Morgana said with a sad tone. "I've seen him before – I fear he might be a threat to our people."

King Uther rubbed his forehead as he tried to force away a yawn.  
>"Then what do you want me to do about him?" He asked, still not feeling really awake.<br>Morgana's face grew pale and her eyes looked at him with a serious expression.  
>"This man was carrying a sword", she said and the King watched how the candle light flickered over her face. "I believe he came here with the intention to kill you, my lord."<br>She paused for a bit, shaking her head. "The last time I looked, actions like that was seen as treason and if we don't send him to exile there is only one thing we can do."  
>The King nodded and hid another yawn.<br>"The council will be gathered tomorrow", he said. "The execution will have to take place the day after that and if you don't mind, Morgana, I'll return to bed and I suggest you'll do the same – I recon this have been a rough night for you."  
>"My lord", the lady Morgana curtsied before she turned around and walked back to her chambers.<br>The evil smile returned to her lips once she shut the doors behind her, this was just getting better and better.

"This is a mistake!" Arthur shouted after guards once they had locked him in his cell. "I'm Artorius! I'm your prince; you have to let me see the King!"  
>One of the guards turned around with an amused grin.<br>"And I'm God", he said with a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my Prince."  
>With a laugh the guard turned back to his friend, "Doesn't you agree, Percival?"<br>The younger knight shrugged and sent Arthur a quick glance.  
>"I don't know, Don", he said and sat down at the small table in the corner of the dungeons. "You shouldn't mock around like that; we have no idea who he is."<br>"Oh come on Percy", Don said and sat down heavily on one of the chairs. "You don't really believe that he is the Prince? Do you have any idea how many men I've heard claiming to be _Artorius_?"  
>Percival shrugged and fingered with his keys.<p>

"I just don't think we should mock around with him", he said. "Not with anyone here actually, isn't it awful enough to have to sit in this godforsaken place 'til the King ends their suffering?"  
>Don sighed and shook his head.<br>"You have much to learn, lad", he said and put his feet onto the table. "They are _criminals_; we shouldn't show them any pity. They are _scum._"  
>"If you say so Don, if you say so", Percival said and looked around him as if searching for a way to ease the tension between them. "How about playing some dice? I recon I won the last time."<br>Don grunted and went off to one of the small cupboards from where he fetched the dices and a cup.

"You were lucky that time, Percy", he said and sat down again. "I won't show you any mercy this time."  
>And as the guards started their game Arthur walked through his cell and sank down onto the filthy pile of hay. His cell smelled badly and his thin clothes didn't protect him from the coldness of the night.<br>With a sigh he closed his eyelids and he could see Guinevere's dark, judging eyes before him.  
>"I'm sorry", he whispered into the darkness, thinking of Merlin and Gwen. "I failed you both."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hello, I'm so, so, so sorry that this chapter came out this late and that it is so short but all I can do is blame school and hope that you'll forgive me.<br>Not many chapters left, I believe, and Arthur hasn't still reunited with his father.  
>Please leave your thoughts in a review - it makes me happier than you can ever imaging.<br>Hugs, Jenn _


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Title**: Artorius - the lost Prince

** Author:**JennnyJ

** About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>"You are about to make a <em>huge <em>mistake, my lord!" Gwen shouted as the knights dragged her towards the exit, her eyes were wide of fear and frustration and her whole body ached – she wouldn't have left Gaius' chambers if it wasn't for the rumours that had spread about the man whom would be executed next day for making a threat to the Kingdom, or if it wasn't for Merlin's panicked look when he told her that Arthur never came back from their little adventure the night before.  
>"He is your son; he is Queen Ygraine's son!"<br>"Don't you dare talk about my wife!" Uther's face turned red and his hands gripped the table hard, so hard that his knuckles grew pale. "This man was a _threat _to Camelot – he's been a threat to myself and my guardian, do not tell me that this man, this scum, could be of my own blood – of my beloved wife's blood."  
>Even though she hardly had any strength left, Guinevere fought herself free from the knights and her body trembled and her face grew dusky by exhaustion.<p>

"Go down and see him with your own eyes", she pleaded, taking a few steps away from the young men who waited for the King's order.  
>The King sat back down in his throne and rubbed his tired eyes.<br>"You told me before, girl", he said with his eyelids closed. "You told me that you'd bring me my son – but then you didn't show up-"  
>"And now you are about to execute the last remaining of your bloodline", Gwen lowered her head, swaying a bit where she stood. She really shouldn't have left Gaius chambers, she thought.<br>"Artorius is dead", a cold voice spoke from the shadows and out stepped the Lady Morgana, her icy eyes fixed upon Guinevere. "Why do you keep troubling my King? Hasn't he had his fare share of hurt?"  
>She stopped next to the throne and put a reassuring hand on the King's shoulder.<br>"Men, take her away", she gestured to the Knights who nodded and continued to lead her towards the entrance.

"My Lord", Gwen shouted out just before the doors was about to close before her eyes. "You must trust me – go down and see him. Go down and rescue your son before it is too late."  
>But there came no answer, the doors closed and the men let her go before they returned to their posts as guards of the throne room.<br>Guinevere sighed and with teary eyes she stumbled towards Gaius' chambers, she had at least tried.  
>Meanwhile in the throne room, the King buried his face in the palm of his hands and his shoulders were shaking by a silent cry.<br>"My Lord", the Lady Morgana sank down on her knees, stroking the old man's cheek. "If this troubles you so much, perhaps then you shouldn't witness his execution?"  
>"Maybe you're right, my child", the King whispered and ignored the small voice in his head who told him that the man in the dungeons were important. And very much so.<p>

"Gwen?" Merlin rushed to her side just as she sank down onto the ground in agony. "Where have you been? We've been so worried – Lancelot has..."  
>"Lancelot?" Gwen shook her head, biting her lip. "I told him to leave-"<br>"And how can you expect me to leave when you are hurt, my love?" The dark voice still sent chills through her body but Gwen fought away the vulnerable feelings.  
>"I don't want you here", she whispered and fixed her eyes upon Merlin and silently she begged him to send him away, but Merlin being who he was just shrugged his shoulders as if he asked her to give him a chance.<br>"So, has anyone come up with a good plan for how we'll rescue our princess?" Gwaine appeared in the physician's door with a wide grin, he twinkled at Gwen whom tried not to smile.  
>"I've spoken to the King", she said with a low voice. "He won't see reason."<br>Merlin sank down onto the ground next to Gwen and fingered with his handkerchief whilst he was thinking.  
>"I could use my powers", he suggested, rubbing his tired face. "Set him free-"<br>"It is too risky", Gwen said and put a hand on his shoulder, he smiled down at her and nodded.  
>"I know, Gwen", he said and sighed. "But we have to do <em>something<em>."

Just as he said so, Gaius came walking down the steps with a surprising speed and he didn't stop until he was standing just a few feet from the small group.  
>"The execution", he breathed heavily, his old face paler than usually. "The execution has been moved earlier on the orders of the Lady Morgana – we have an hour."<br>Gwen gasped in shock and tried to rise up but her body protested and grimacing in pain she sank back onto the ground.  
>"I have to see him", she whispered with teary eyes.<br>"Gwaine", Merlin rose to his feet, eyeing his dark haired friend. "Help Guinevere down to the dungeons, I have to speak to someone."  
>And with that he rushed off, knowing precisely where he'd have to go to find <em>her<em>.

The door was closed but to Merlin's relief it wasn't locked, carefully he opened the door and entered the chambers.  
>He could see her standing at one of the great windows, her eyes watching as the guards built the pyre on which Arthur would burn.<br>"You haven't always been like this, Morgana", he whispered and the dark haired girl clenched her fists around the windowsill.  
>"You do not know me <em>Mer<em>lin", she said with a cold voice, her eyes never leaving the work before her. "You never have."  
>"Oh but that's not true", Merlin walked up next to her, he also watching the growing pyre. "I know you better than yourself and this is not <em>you<em> – you wouldn't kill an innocent man. You wouldn't kill the Prince."

Morgana's lips curled. "That's your weakness Merlin; you won't believe that people change-"  
>"I haven't given up on you", Merlin said with his pale face turned towards her, his blue eyes were filled with sadness. "But I believe <em>you <em>have."  
>Morgana's eyes darkened and she turned towards the window once again.<br>"Why would you do this?" Merlin asked and started pacing around the room, his hands placed on his back. "Why would you kill an innocent man? What has he ever done to you?"  
>"Because <em>Mer<em>lin", Morgana's voice grew louder as she spun around, her eyes filled with tears. "No matter how hard I try – our father will always love _him _more than me."  
>Merlin stared at her in surprise, his mouth slightly open.<br>"You mean?" His voice trailed off and Morgana returned to her position at the window.  
>"I'd like to say that I'm sorry, Merlin", she said. "But I'm afraid that I'm not."<br>And before Merlin could do anything a woman with golden hair stepped out of the shadows, she raised a hand, her eyes shifted colour and before he could even register the spell she'd used he could feel how the darkness took him.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a long time and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but it feels like I've lost readers and reviewers and I'm just not as inspired to write as I've been earlier. I'll try and end this story soon, after a few chapters, and I hope that you'll stay at my side until this ends.<br>(By the way: Merlin is back on again people, isn't it amazing?)  
>Anyhow, next chapter will contain some ArthurGwen moments and a possible execution - if the King doesn't see reason until then, I mean.  
>Hugs, Jenn<em>

_- and you know, the more reviews - the happier I'll get and the sooner I'll update. _


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Title**: Artorius - the lost Prince

** Author:**JennnyJ

** About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in the corner of his cell, hugging his legs tightly as he stared into the wall.<br>Sudden footsteps woke him from his dark thoughts and Arthur turned his head just in time to see how Guinevere emerged from the shadows – she stopped outside his cell and even from where he sat Arthur could see that she wasn't yet recovered from her captivity and a part of him wondered why in earth Merlin and Gaius would let her wander off like that.  
>"Guinevere!" Arthur rose to his feet and made his way to her as fast as he could, he noticed that her face had a grey tone over it. "You really shouldn't be here."<br>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", she whispered, reaching out a hand for him through the bars. Tears were forming in her beautiful, brown eyes and Arthur had to fight not to cry too.  
>"You have nothing to be sorry for", he said in a gentle tone, taking her hand in his. "This is my fault."<br>Gwen shook her head, her lips shivering. "They've moved the execution – I, they – I don't want to watch you die, it's my fault you're even in Camelot, if I hadn't..."

Arthur smiled and reached out to stroke her cheek.  
>"Everything will be alright", he said softly, ignoring the voice in his head which told him he had no chance, the voice that told him that his life would end today. "I'm sure Merlin will come up with something cleaver."<br>Gwen nodded silently as tears made their way down her face.  
>"Yes, yes", she whispered, closing her eyelids. "Merlin will come up with something, I'm sure he will."<br>They heard the sound of running steps and Gwaine came in sight, his eyes wide.  
>"The news has spread", he breathed, leaning heavily against the wall. "The King won't attend the execution – The Lady Morgana will take his place."<br>Arthur frowned, backing away from the bars, his arms falling to his sides.  
>"So he won't even see me?" He asked coldly. "He doesn't even give me a chance?"<br>Gwaine and Gwen exchanged a worried look before Gwaine's face lit up and a smile spread across his lips.

"Okay, I think I have a plan", he said and made a mocking bow towards Arthur before he turned around and hurried away, at the bottom of the stairs he turned his head and shouted back: "There is half an hour left, we _will_ save you, Princess."  
>And so he disappeared, leaving Arthur and Gwen alone.<br>"You must go", Arthur said and turned his back at her, staring at the floor with clenched fists.  
>Gwen started to say something but he shook his head.<br>"No, Guinevere", he said in a low tone. "The guards will soon be back and you cannot be here, you must get back to Master Gaius – you are not yet fully recovered and I don't-"  
>"I do not care about my health", Gwen said with a shaky voice. "I won't leave you."<br>Arthur turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. She could see the tears in his bright blue eyes and it felt so wrong: so _utterly_ wrong.  
>"Please", he pleaded. <em>"Go."<em>  
>And as she fought away her own tears, Gwen curtseyed and hurried away before he would see her broken state. Arthur sighed heavily and sank down onto the ground, his stomach was screaming for food and his throat was feeling sore. Soon he wouldn't have to bother about simple things like that.<p>

Gwen returned to Gaius' chambers only moments later and it was with a worried frown she noticed that Merlin hadn't came back yet.  
>"Gwen?" Gaius rose from one of his chairs and helped her down the last steps, she was exhausted and her body ached even worse than before. "You need to rest, your body isn't recovered yet."<br>"I do not care, Gaius", Gwen shook her head as he helped her to a chair nearby. "Arthur will die, the Kingdom will fall and it is my fault – if I hadn't been so _stupid_!"  
>"Hush, hush", the old man said and patted her back before he walked over to his work bench. "I'll give you something for your pain and I'm sure Merlin will figure something out, he's a cleaver boy."<br>Gwen just nodded and hid her face in her hands.

As Merlin came to his mind again he found himself tied to a chair and placed so that he could see right down at the great pyre. He struggled against the ropes but couldn't get free just by using his strength.  
>"He will die, Merlin", Morgana said and he turned his head, she was sitting before her mirror. "And there is nothing you can do to prevent it."<br>"I can use my magic to get free, you know that Morgana", he said, trying not to think about which time it might be. The execution could start anytime now.  
>There came a short laughter from the door and as Merlin turned his gaze that way he could see the blond woman, the one who had used her magic towards him.<p>

"My dear Merlin", she said as she walked over to him, stopping only a few steps from his chair. "As long as you wear that necklace you won't be able to even hurt a fly. Your magic won't listen to you."  
>Merlin's eyes widened as he noticed the medallion that hung around his neck.<br>"Morgana, you can't do this!" He said, ignoring the blond woman. "You know what is right and what is wrong – search your heart. You know this isn't-"  
>"As I said before", Morgana snapped and turned around in her chair, her eyes were dark and cold. "You do not know me Merlin – I am not whom I once thought I was. All my life has been a <em>lie <em>and the only way to make sure that magic will be allowed in Camelot, the only way to make sure that people of our kind can be free, is if I take the throne – can't you see that?"  
>"Artorius could make that happen", Merlin said.<br>"Hah!" Morgana rose from her chair and walked over to one of the windows. "He won't. He will listen to every word his father says, he will be corrupted – do you not thing that he will do whatever it takes to make his _beloved_ fatherlove him? He will never question the Kings decisions – not if he wants him to accept him as his son."  
>"You are wrong-", Merlin started but was silenced by the town bell. His eyes widened and he turned his gaze towards the window, the time was here. The Prince would die and there was nothing he could do.<p>

Arthur rose from the floor as the bell started to ring; he shut his eyelids and prepared himself for what must happen. He could hear how the guards unlocked his cell and he felt how they roughly gripped his arms.  
>"Follow us, <em>princess", <em>a dark voice said and Arthur's eyelids shot open, two tall men dressed in armour started to drag him towards the entrance and he stared at the one to his right. He was wearing a helmet so he couldn't see his face but that _voice _and that _mocking_ – he shook his head, of course he would be mocked by his executioners. The chances weren't _that _small that two men in less than one hour would call him a princess.  
>The two guards led him up the stairs in absolute silence and Arthur followed without making any resistance, even though his heart raced and the sweat ran down his forehead he stayed calm. Perhaps this was his destiny; perhaps there was a reason why he had been taken away from his father and his birthright. Perhaps he had never been meant to the life as Prince.<p>

He could see the front doors clearly now as they walked through the corridor – the town bell still rang in his ears and he could feel how his hands started to tremble.  
>But much to Arthur's surprise the guards led him past the entrance and continued down the corridor.<br>"What, what are you-", Arthur stuttered and turned his head to see how the front doors grew smaller and smaller as they walked away from it.  
>"Hush princess", the man on his right pulled of his helmet and smiled broadly at him. "I said I'd try and save you."<br>The other man pulled of his helmet too and Arthur remembered him as the guard who pitied him earlier that day. His name was Percy or something like that.  
>"Why?" Was all he could ask as they hurried their steps.<br>"We can at least let the King see you and decide for himself if you are his son or not", the muscular man said with a small smile. "Perhaps you _will _die – perhaps you won't."  
>Arthur let out a laugh of relief as they stopped before the doors to the throne room.<p>

"We have orders from the King to bring the prisoner to him", Percival said to the two guards standing before them and Gwaine sent Arthur a wink.  
>The guards nodded and opened the doors so that they could enter.<br>Before them was the council seated around a square table, in the midst of an argument, but as they stepped in and the doors closed behind them the voices faded.  
>"What is this?" The King rose from his chair and eyed the three of them. "<em>Who<em> is this?"  
>"I am about to be sentenced to my death, my Lord", Arthur said before any of the other had the chance to say anything. He bowed his head, his heart pounding as he waited for the reaction.<br>As the words were out, panic struck the men in the room and everyone sitting around the table rose to their feet; a few of them wielding their sword. Arthur could see how both Gwaine and Percival reached for their swords but he shook his head.  
>King Uther picked up his sword and walked through the room 'til he stopped a few feet from the young man.<br>"What is your name?" He asked as he pointed his sword at Arthur's chest.

"My name?" he said and a smile shivered on his lips, that however got unnoticed from the King as he still stood with his head lowered. "People call me Arthur but I'm said that my birth name is Artorius."  
>Arthur could feel the cold steel almost piercing his skin as the King moved closer.<br>"That is a lie", the King said through his teeth. "My son is _dead_."  
>"Is he, my Lord?" Arthur asked and lifted his head again, his bright blue eyes locked with the King's dark ones and a gasp left the elder mans mouth as he dropped his sword, stumbling backwards in utter chock. But then the King collected himself and shook his head.<br>"You are the best one this far", he said and turned around; he walked back to his chair and sank onto it with a heavy sight. All the men around the table shared confused looks before they did the same, their swords still in hand. "Do not trouble my heart any more. Leave me, my son is dead and will never come back to me. I have accepted that now."  
>Arthur swallowed and ran a hand through his golden hair.<br>"Yes your son is dead", he said and everyone in the room looked at him in shock, surely this wasn't what they had expected to hear – but Arthur wasn't finished: "At least, he _will be_ if you send me to my execution. I know it is hard to believe, trust me – I didn't believe it in the beginning either. But ever since I came here, to your town, memories have started to return to me – vague pictures of things I always believed to be dreams."  
>The King lifted his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair.<br>"Well then, tell me about those memories", he said with a slight shiver in his voice. "Prove to me that you truly are whom you was told to act. Prove to me that you are my beloved Ygraine's son"

"He hasn't come out yet", Morgause stated as she for the third time looked out through the window, she eyed her relative. "Why hasn't he come out yet? The people have started talking."  
>Morgana was strangely pale in her face as she paced back and forth in her room.<br>"I do not know", she said and shook her head as she held her bracelet in a firm grip. "I really do not know, something must have gone wrong – someone must have..."  
>She looked up at Merlin whose eyes never left the pyre.<br>"You", she said through her teeth and walked over to him, he glanced at her but then returned to look through the window. "What has happened to him? Where is the prisoner?"  
>"How should I know Morgana?" He asked calmly with a vague smile upon his lips. "I've been held captured here for the last hour; I haven't had a chance to rescue him. My hope was to talk you to your senses."<br>Morgana let out a cry of frustration and walked away from him.  
>Then, suddenly she stopped and the silence in the room grew so thick that you could have cut it with a sword. Merlin felt how his heart started to pound harder and he averted his eyes from the pyre to look at the dark haired woman. She turned her head and looked at him with glittering eyes:<br>_"The King."_

Guinevere was standing next to Gaius before the pyre and just like everyone else she wondered where Arthur was and why the execution was delayed.  
>"Do you think he has escaped?" She whispered to the physician who shrugged his shoulders.<br>"I do not know, Gwen", he said and his old eyes were searching the area. "There is no sign of the Lady Morgana or of the King; perhaps something is happening inside the castle. _Perhaps _there is still hope left."  
>Gwen shut her eyelids and clasped her hands in a prayer.<br>'Please Merlin', she whispered to herself. 'Please rescue him, he cannot die – not today'  
>And all she could do was to wait alongside rest of the people.<p>

Uther looked at the young man with tears in his eyes; he was about the same age – yes.  
>And surely he had his mother's golden hair and the Pendragon eyes, but it couldn't be. <em>It couldn't<em>. Artorius was dead: dead and long gone and left was he, a shell of what he once used to be.  
>"Please", Arthur whispered with shaking voice – he took a step closer to the table but no one of the men around it seemed to react. They had forgotten their swords for a long time ago and all they could do was to stare at the young man they all thought they'd never see again. "Please, believe me."<br>"All you've said – every story..." the King mumbled after a while and rubbed his forehead. "But how can I be sure?"  
>"You found me", Arthur whispered with tears in his eyes, his lips started to shiver as he tried not to cry. "You found me in the castle, in the labyrinth of corridors, when the fire spread through the rooms; you carried me in your arms to safety – and all the time I asked for mommy. I remember your scream now, I remember the wild sorrow in your eyes and I remember that I blamed myself."<br>He stuttered and fell silent for some time but with a calming breath he continued:  
>"If I had been outside – if I had done <em>anything <em>but running around in the castle, then maybe you could have saved her. Maybe she should have lived now."

Uther didn't care about the tears that fell down his cheeks, nor did he care that every pair of eyes were fixed upon him now, waiting for his answer.  
>"I-, I-", he swallowed as he tried to find the words to speak.<br>"Surely you do not believe his lies, my Lord?" The soft voice came from one of the side entrances and everyone turned their gaze to the lady Morgana who walked out of the shadows, gripping tight around the arm of a dark haired man, "the lies from a man consulting with _sorcerers_? Just look at the bracelet he wears, it is a symbol of the old religion and who should carry such a thing but a sorcerer?"  
>She pushed the man in front of her and Arthur gasped as he met Merlin's sad eyes.<br>Uther's mouth opened and closed as he looked at the thin man standing with slumped shoulders in front of Arthur. _Artorius. His _son.

"Is this true?" He asked with a cold voice. "Do you know this man? This _sorcerer_?"  
>"Yes, my Lord", Arthur said without hesitation. "And I know he has a good heart and wouldn't do any harm to your kingdom because he is the man who brought me here with his friend Guinevere."<br>Uther's eyes widened as he rose from his chair.  
>"This man must die!" The King said and pointed at Merlin. "No sorcerer has a good heart, magic <em>corrupts<em>-"  
>"Then", Arthur interrupted with an empty voice. "If that is what you believe, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you aren't my father after all. Maybe the person who took me from you did the right thing – maybe she spared me from a person who no longer can separate the good from evil. This man, Merlin, has been a true friend and guidance to me and never has he used his magic in an act of revenge or evilness. I believe that magic is as any weapon – the user can decide whether he wants to use it for good or evil deeds, whatever he chooses depends on whom that person is."<br>Uther's hands were shaking with anger and the Lady Morgana's face had grown even paler than before as her big eyes were fixed upon Arthur. She couldn't believe it: he was actually _defending _him.

But then, one of the elder man rose from his chair, he bowed to the King.  
>"Sire, may I say something?" He asked.<br>Uther waved his hand and sank back onto his throne. "Yes, Geoffrey – you may speak."  
>"The young man is speaking with wisdom, my Lord", the old librarian said and sent Arthur a small smile. "And surely you must see that he is right? Doesn't he speak with the same mind and heart as our long lost Queen? If I may be so bold: but sire, what would she have done?"<br>Uther swallowed and rubbed his eyes, his hands were still shaking but his could feel how the anger faded away just as quickly as it had come.  
>"You are right, my old friend", he sighed and glanced at Arthur's determined face. "I do see her within him and maybe, for this once, there is such a thing as a <em>good <em>sorcerer."

Merlin and Arthur stared at each other with pounding hearts and shining eyes.  
>"<em>Sire<em>", Morgana started; her face filled with confusion. "You can't-"  
>"Morgana", the King sent his young ward a warning glare. "For this once, do not try and change my mind. I can very well think for myself."<br>The dark haired woman blushed and lowered her head.  
>Uther turned to Arthur again and let his eyes travel over his face and eyes and hair.<br>"You do have much of her in you", he said and rose from his chair. He walked over to the young man and put a shivering hand on his shoulder. "We shall talk, you and I, and I believe we have much to say to each other."  
>Arthur's smile widened and he bowed his head. "Yes my Lord, I believe we do."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I think I'm the most evil person on this planet - I know that I've kept you waiting for months (!) now and I'm truly sorry for that. I've tried to write for ages now but I haven't found the inspiration until today.<br>I hope that I haven't lost to many readers or reviewers now - even though I do understand if I have. This, however, is the last real chapter and next time I update this is when I post the epilogue. And you should know that now when I've found my inspiration again it won't take months before you'll read it - just a few days.  
>I hope you'll forgive me and leave a long, long review because I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter and what you want to happen in the epilogue.<br>Hugs, Jenn _


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Title**: Artorius - the lost Prince

** Author: **JennnyJ

** About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>"You sent for me, my lord?" Guinevere curtseyed were she stood in King Uther's chamber.<br>Uther Pendragon smiled warmly and leaned back in his chair, he waved to one of the servants waiting in the background and two young men walked over to her carrying a wooden chest.  
>"One thousand golden pieces, for you and your friend, as promised with my gratitude", Uther said and on signal one of the servants opened the chest, letting Gwen admire all the gold which it contained.<br>"I thank you but I do not want the money, my lord", Gwen curtseyed yet again. "Merlin can have it."  
>Uther raised his eyebrows before nodded for a servant to fetch the young warlock.<p>

"Then", Uther said as the door shut behind the servant and leaned forward in his chair to get a closer look of the young woman. "What can I give you to show you my gratitude? You have found me my son; I cannot thank you enough for that."  
>Guinevere blushed deeply as she thought about what she truly wanted.<br>"Unfortunately, my lord, there is nothing _you _can give me", she said with a vague smile. "I'm happy to know that Arthur, Artorius I mean, has found his family – that's all I need to know. That he's happy."  
>Uther's smile softened, something you didn't see too often, and he clasped his hands.<br>"What will you do now, if I may ask?" The King asked. "Will you stay in Camelot?"  
>Gwen hesitated and swallowed before she answered her King.<br>"I do not know", she said truthfully. "I'm thinking about a fresh start"  
>"Take your time thinking", Uther suggested and nodded for her to leave. "And again I <em>thank you<em> for what you've done for me and my beloved son."  
>Guinevere just smiled before she left the royal chambers with a last curtsey.<p>

The people of Camelot were already celebrating their Prince's return and as Gwen walked down the road to her cottage she saw how they hung colorful flags and decorations anywhere they could and everywhere she looked she saw broad smiles and happy faces.  
>The word had spread of the young woman and man who had found him and brought him home and countless of people stopped her on her way home and with teary eyes they thanked her and sent her their blessings.<br>"Sir, I cannot take it, honestly", she blushed as an elder man tried to give her his best hen; he was the third one just down her street who tried to give her something to show his gratitude. "I'd rather see that she stays with you and your family. But thanks anyway, you are most kind."  
>With a sigh she closed the door behind her and sank down on one of the chairs.<p>

"I know right now you don't want to see me ever again", she jumped of the sudden voice and turned around too see Lancelot whom had been waiting for her, sitting on her bed all the time.  
>She opened her mouth to say something but he silenced her by raising his hand.<br>"Life hasn't been easy on us, Gwen", he said with a gentle tone and walked over to sit opposite of her. "I know how badly I must have treated you – but seeing you now, it makes me understand just what I've missed. I made a vow to you, Guinevere. A vow that I'd become an honorable man whom you would be proud marrying-"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Gwen brushed away some angry tears and her hands were shaking. "You could have been a beggar for all that I cared – I would have loved you anyway and I would have been _so _proud of being the woman of your life. But you know, you broke my heart - you left me with no other word than your promise that you'd one day return. What if you never did? What if you found someone else whom you'd rather have by your side?"  
>She paused and took a shivering breath.<br>"Three years and hardly a word from you, you can never begin to imaging how it felt to wake up every morning, hoping that this would be the day. That you'd stand there outside my house with that stupid paper saying you actually were someone. You never had to go; to me you would always have been someone."  
>She hid her face in her hands so that he wouldn't see her tears.<p>

"Gwen", Lancelot's voice was filled with hurt but she didn't care, she wiped away her tears and looked at him. He rose from his chair and placed a white paper before her, a paper with the royal mark on it. "I still love you."  
>Guinevere stared at the paper in front of her which said he was now Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot.<br>"Who?" She whispered with her heart racing behind her ribs. "The King?"  
>"No, the Prince", Lancelot said with a small nod. "And he wished us much happiness."<br>Guinevere started to cry once again and with a last, teary look Lancelot left her house with a promise that he'd give her some time to think this through before he returned.  
>With a shivering breath Gwen took the paper and left her cottage, marching up to the castle.<p>

_"Why?"_  
>Arthur spun around the moment he heard Guinevere's trembling voice.<br>"I'm sorry?" He said and walked over to her; he pulled a hand through his golden hair and tried to smile but failed miserably. He knew exactly what she was talking about.  
>"Why would you knight him? You <em>hate<em> that man-"  
>"He is an excellent swordsman and shows great honor", Arthur didn't dare to meet her gaze "My father told me you didn't want the award - if he is a <em>knight<em> he can give you a good life, then you wouldn't have to worry about money_._"  
>Guinevere felt how her lips started to tremble and tears were once again building up in her eyes.<br>"Arthur-"

Arthur shook his head and sank down onto one of the wooden chairs.  
>"He loves you Guinevere", he whispered and glanced at her. "And I know you love him too."<br>"No, no I do not", she said with a low voice, her eyes never leaving the floor. "I do not love him the same way I've started to love _you_. I do not want anything but-"  
>Arthur's eyes grew wide and he looked at her with a growing lump in his throat.<br>"Please", he whispered and turned away. "Do not finish that sentence – if you do, one of us will end up getting hurt. You and Lancelot are made for one and another; you are the stuff of legends. _He _can give you a life filled of love and be there for you whenever you need him. I am a Prince now, Guinevere. My life is no longer mine to decide of – I have duties to my people and my father. Even if I wanted, I wouldn't be able to marry you – how could I send you to the same doom as me?"

Guinevere swallowed her tears and begged for her heart to stay intact for just a little longer.  
>"You talk about your life as if it has turned into a prison", she said and her voice was sounding as if it would break any minute now. "You have <em>power<em> now, you have a father who loves you and a people whose hearts you've already won-"  
>"But I'm not allowed to marry whom I want", he whispered and walked over to one of the many windows in his new chamber. "Someone has already made that clear to me today, I can't make you any promises – I can only give you what I hope will make you happy. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but in the long run Lancelot will give you all that you desire."<br>"I want no one but _you_", Guinevere whispered before she backed out of his chambers. "And Lancelot can never give me that, Knight or not."  
>Arthur just shut his eyelids and forced his tears away as he heard the door shut after her – he told himself that this was for the best.<p>

Shortly after Guinevere had left there was a soft knock on the door and trying to calm himself down Arthur brushed away his tears and went to open.  
>"<em>You!<em>" He stumbled backwards and stared at the dark haired woman standing outside his door.  
>Morgana opened her mouth, darted with her eyes and closed her mouth again.<br>"Merlin said I would find you here", she whispered without making any attempt to invite herself to his chambers. "I know you hate me and by right you should-"  
>Arthur swallowed and even though he wanted her to go away and never trouble him again he patiently waited to hear what she had to say.<br>"I can't even begin to say how wrong I've been and how misled I was", Morgana's voice trembled and tears were filling her bright eyes. "Maybe you are just what this land needed, what our father needed-"

"_Our _father?" Arthur echoed, staring at the woman with surprised eyes.  
>"Ah, I think Uther would prefer to think about me as his troublesome ward so I suggest you doesn't tell him I said that", Morgana shook her head with a cold, yet sad, smile upon her lips. "Anyway, I wanted you to know that I'm leaving Camelot. I've spoken to the King and he knows of a family in one of the neighboring kingdoms where I can stay and study the life of the court."<br>Arthur didn't know what to say.  
>"I promise that I won't be troubling you again", Morgana's voice trembled a bit. "I have faith in you, Artorius. You are not like our father and when your time is here I know that you'll be good for this kingdom."<p>

With a vague smile Arthur bowed his head and watched how his half-sister closed the door behind her and disappeared out of sight. He shook his head and sank down onto one of the chairs with a heavy sigh.  
>He heard the sound of bells ringing through town and walked over to the window which was standing slightly ajar. The courtyard was filled with farmers, citizens and knights who all shouted in unison:<br>_"Prince Artorius!"_ and _"For the Love of Camelot!"_  
>With tears in his eyes Arthur watched the procession and for the first time since he came here he felt that he truly had come <em>home<em>. But he couldn't help but feel that something, or someone, was missing. He glanced at the backpack he had thrown upon his bed and remembered a promise he had made not long ago, with a smile he left the window and with the backpack in hand he left his chambers.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I really thought that this would be the last chapter but you know, it seems like the story doesn't want to end right here. I'll try and give it one last chapter, maybe followed by an epilogue, and I hope you'll like it.<br>Oh and please don't forget to ** review**.  
>Hugs, Jenn <em>


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Title**: Artorius - the lost Prince

** Author: **JennnyJ

** About the story:** Roughly based upon the children tale _Anastasia_

* * *

><p>"Leon! Leon!" The bright voice of a young girl woke her elder brother from his daydreams. "Ms Grunhilda doesn't like it when you sit on the wall like that – she says that if she catches you up there one more time-"<br>"Quiet Elena!" Leon hushed her as he saw movement down the road. "I think someone's coming, they've got horses and armors – I think it might be _knights_!"  
>With a wide grin the young man jumped onto the ground and with his younger sister not far behind he ran to great the travelers, only to stop mid-track as he recognized the blond man riding in the front.<p>

Elena stopped too, hiding behind her brother's legs as she found the knights in armors a bit frightening.  
>"Elena?" The blond man asked and jumped of his horse before he got something out of one of the saddlebags. "I believe Sir Galahad here is sick and tired of adventures-"<br>"Artie!" The little girl shouted and ran over to her favorite person in the whole world, forgetting all about her sudden shyness. "Artie, you came back!"  
>Arthur laughed and returned her hug before he took her in his arms and carried her back to Leon who watched them with a broad smile.<br>"So, life has been good on you, mate?" He asked and motioned for the knights. "What are you now, a lord?"

Arthur smiled and shrugged.  
>"Something like that, yes", he said and waved with his hand, one of the servants traveling with them nodded and walked past them towards the orphanage. "I've come to take you both with me, I want you to live with me in Camelot – there I'll make sure you'll get whatever you need-"<br>"Really?" Leon interrupted with his eyebrows raised, "Anything at all? So you could, for example, grant me a knighthood?"  
>"Oh well, you have to be fit to become a knight and honestly my friend-", Arthur started only to have to duck as Leon swung his hand at him.<br>"So you say we can come with you?" Elena asked with big eyes, hugging Sir Galahad tight, "to Camelot? And you would honestly make _Leon _a knight? _Leon?_"

Arthur laughed and sank down onto his knee so that he was standing eye to eye with the girl. "Yes, Elena – that's what I'm saying, if you two wouldn't miss this place too much, I mean."  
>Both brother and sister looked horrified just by the thought of the orphanage and Arthur took their reactions as a yes so he turned around and signaled for a horse to come forth.<br>"Leon, this is Naime – your horse", he said and watched how the young man's face lit up as he saw the dark mare. "Elena will ride with me."  
>Said and done, within the hour the small group headed down the road that would take them back to Camelot and whilst traveling Arthur told his friends everything that had happened to him since they parted merely weeks ago.<p>

As they rode into the city the citizens had gathered alongside the road, watching their prince with pride and teary eyes. Girls were giggling and throwing flowers at him but Arthur didn't bother, he just nodded and smiled before he gave the flowers to Elena who was over the moon by the cities liveliness and beauty.  
>"So, if you are a Prince now", Elena said, turning her head so that she could see Arthur properly. "Then you would have to marry a Princess, like Princes do in all the fairytales – am I not right?"<br>Arthur laughed and glanced over to Leon who tried hard not to laugh him too.  
>"Well, I suppose so", he said and leant closer to her. "And whom would you want me to marry? Perhaps one of the girls over there, they aren't so bad, are they?"<br>The young girl wrinkled her nose as she watched the giggling group.

"Nah", she said and shook her head as she kept searching through the crowd, then she fell silent and simply pointed at a girl dressed in purple who was busy fetching water from the well. "I think she would make a great Princess"  
>Arthur's eyes widened and he swallowed hard as he saw just whom Elena had pointed out.<br>"What makes you say that?" He whispered, his throat suddenly feeling a tad dry.  
>"Well", Elena tilted her head and saw how the dark haired girl glanced at them before she took her buckets of water and started to make her way through the crowd. "She simply isn't like the rest of the giggling girls around here and even if she doesn't smile her eyes shone when she saw you and well – honestly Artie, you need someone who can take care of you."<br>Arthur smiled warmly and stroked Elena's hair. "And how old did you say you were once again? You,  
>my dear, have wisdom far beyond your years."<br>Elena just smiled and turned to her brother who was talking to one of the squires.

"Leon, may I ride with you?" She asked, holding her arms out so that her brother could steal her over to his horse. "Arthur will fetch his Princess and then I would have to walk and I'm afraid I would get lost here in Camelot, it is awfully big – don't you think?"  
>Leon smiled at his young sister and nodded in agreement before he obeyed her orders, Arthur just laughed and shook his head.<br>"So, what are you waiting for?" Leon asked his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Go on then, fetch your Princess or I know someone who won't talk to you in ages."  
>Elena simply nodded and sent Arthur a blasting smile and Arthur, who knew just how stubborn Ms Elena could be, motioned for his horse to go faster.<br>He could see Guinevere clearly through the crowd and soon he was riding just a few meters away from her, his heart pounding.

"Guinevere", he called, his eyes fixed upon the dark haired beauty. "Guinevere!"  
>Gwen shut her eyelids for a second before she glanced at the man whom made her knees all shaky.<br>Arthur reached out a hand and a smile spread over his lips.  
>"Come with me", he begged and his blue eyes seemed even bluer. "Please – leave the buckets here and I will send someone to fetch them for you, just come with me now."<br>Gwen shook her head and continued through the masses.  
>"No Arthur – <em>Artorius<em>, I mean", she blushed and her grip around the buckets tightened. "Please, just don't-"  
>"Oh come on!" The baker's wife said and with a smile she took her buckets and nodded for her to go with him. "I'll take care of the water, you just go."<br>Gwen shook her head, her cheeks burning more and more as the seconds passed.  
>"Go!" Two other people pushed her lightly towards the Prince and his outstretched arm, citizens all around her nodded in agreement and told her to go.<p>

"I, I can't", Gwen stuttered but before she knew it she was sitting on the horse in front of Arthur who carefully wrapped his arms around her waist to make sure that she wouldn't fall down.  
>"Guinevere", he whispered into her hair and she couldn't help but smile. "I'm so sorry for everything I've said and done-"<br>"I was told you were away to find a girl", she whispered back as she fought away her tears. "I, umh, did you find her?"  
>"Yes, yes I did", Arthur answered with a smile and slowed down the horse so that the other travelers would catch up with them.<br>"Oh, and I recon she means a great deal to you?" Guinevere's voice shivered a bit and she didn't dare turn around to look at him. "One of the maids told me-"  
>"Both she and her brother means a lot to me", he said and nodded. "They've been the closest I've ever had to a family before returning to Camelot and my father."<br>Guinevere couldn't answer, afraid that she would start to cry, and simply sat silent.

"Artie, Artie!" A bright voice called from behind, making Gwen jump. "You found her!"  
>With a warm laugh Arthur watched how Guinevere turned her head and stared at the young girl who rode with her brother on a young mare.<br>"Who?" She asked and wiped away her tears.  
>"This is one of my best friends in the whole world and also one of the most annoying persons you will ever meet", Arthur smiled and his grip around Gwen's waist tightened. "This is Elena and her brother Leon."<br>"I told you she would make a great Princess, didn't I?" Elena asked, almost jumping up and down in excitement as she watched the two of them. "I was right, Leon, wasn't I?"

Gwen glanced at Arthur whose cheeks turned slightly pink.  
>"Well", he said into her hair and she could hear how he smiled. "I thought that maybe it was time for me to make my own decisions and you know, my father is the King and one day I'll inherit the whole kingdom – if you are interested, I mean?"<br>Guinevere laughed and turned around just so she could kiss him, Arthur wasn't late with returning the kiss and they could both hear a content giggle from the young girl riding next to them.  
>"You know I love you?" Arthur whispered as they parted, he gently stroked her cheek and smiled as he saw how her brown eyes shone of happiness.<br>"Yes, yes I know", she said and leaned against him, watching how the castle of Camelot rose up high before them. "And this, my love, makes for a perfect ending on this story – don't you think?"  
>"Nah", he said, wrapping his arms around her and motioning for the horse to go a bit faster. "I would say this makes for a perfect beginning."<p>

**The End**


End file.
